NECESITO UN CORAZON
by mikamel
Summary: Nació con una extraña enfermedad que no la ha dejado vivir... ella es una luchadora, pero literalmente necesita un corazón.
1. luchar para vivir

**_Prologo_**

"¿Rudy…? Bonnie se esta poniendo azul…", dijo asustada sin poder controlar el llanto de su bebe, _llevaba más de una hora llorando sin ningún motivo aparente,_

"vamos al hospital", dijo rápidamente igual de asustado cuando vio sus labios con un tono azul casi morado... sus dedos comenzaban a cambiar de color volviéndose morados... y al parecer su cuerpo se estaba tornando del mismo color...,

Eran las 11:40 pm, la bebe no dejaba de llorar, de pronto su respiración comenzó a ser más lenta, más agitada…

"Rudy… Rudy… Bonnie no puede respirar… Rudy…", grito desesperada,

"Abigail… ya estamos llegando… mantenla en posición vertical… ya estamos cerca, solo mantenla despierta… háblale... solo trata de mantenerla despierta, ya estamos llegando", dijo mientras conducía, manteniendo la calma tratando de no perder el control, pero a decir verdad estaba temblando de miedo,

Preocupado por no entender lo que le estaba sucediendo a su pequeña hija de dos años, en sus oscuros pensamientos negándose a aceptar lo peor, escucho las palabras de su esposa,

 _"baby… por favor… no dejes de luchar… por favor… no dejes de luchar…",_

Entraron a la sala de emergencias, Abigail rompió en llanto cuando los doctores de guardia tomaron a la pequeña para llevarla a la sala de urgencias…

"¿Por qué Rudy…? ¿Por qué…? No entiendo… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?", se derramo en llanto en los brazos de su marido, Rudy trago grueso siendo el apoyo de su mujer y su hija, sin saber porque algo le hizo sentir que tendrían que estar preparados para lo peor,

"cálmate Abigail… nuestra pequeña es fuerte… ella… ella estará bien", dijo aferrándose a una esperanza,

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Vivir un día a la vez...**_

* * *

 _ **riinn riinn riiiiiiinnnnnnnnn,**_

'tap' golpeo el despertador silenciando los pocos minutos que le quedaban para seguir acurrucada en la cama… pero los rayos del sol golpeaban su estancia haciéndola gemir y por ultimo obligándola a levantarse…

ella Llevaba una pijama de short cortos y blusa holgada

Se dirigió al baño y al terminar de asearse se quedó mirando al espejo; sin ninguna emoción de alegría toco su pecho, paso sus dedos por su piel rozando los bordes de la grieta que se intensifico en los últimos años y más ahora después de su ultima operación, probablemente la última que tendría según su doctor, pero ella no estaba segura de si eso era verdad…

La marca era sin duda el símbolo de su trayectoria demostrando su constante lucha, sus batallas que de cierta forma logro ganar, ' _por ahora_ , _pensó_ ', todo a lo que se enfrentó se sellaba ahora con la terrible cicatriz en su pecho,

Miro atenta el recordatorio de su ' _no tan feliz pero agradecida vida_ ' sintiéndose otra vez muy insegura,

Rápidamente dejo de verse en el espejo, salió del baño para sentarse en su cama en busca de algo en el cajón de su mesa de noche… saco un gran libro empastado, al abrirlo solo se trataba de la colección de muchos calendarios que había guardado celosamente desde hace varios años, cada uno tachado en todos los espacios de los días de cada mes…

Seguido busco más allá y encontró un bolígrafo… entonces paso su mano en el calendario del año en curso…

"28 de marzo… hace dos meses que te tengo", pensó, rayando la fecha del día de ayer… exactamente ese mismo día, 28 de marzo… se cumplían dos meses, luego suspiro y miro al sol que trataba de colarse por su habitación… cerro el libro y lo guardo en el mismo lugar, se levantó mirando hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas dejando pasar la luz de la mañana, abrió la ventana y respiro hondo con sus ojos cerrados, sus manos bajaron hasta su pecho haciendo un puño en el centro, se estremeció al sentir los latidos de su corazón… entonces abrió sus ojos, sonrió y miro abajo…

"otro día que has logrado superar… deseo que este día sigas latiendo, será otro desafío que debes de superar…", se dijo en voz baja casi melancólica aceptando de manera conforme su realidad, y su existencia,

Volvió a levantar su mirada y se giró para salir de la habitación,

Entro a la cocina y piso el botón de la contestadora,

justamente tenía tres mensajes,

 _Primer mensaje,_

" _señorita Bennett la estamos llamando de cardiología del hospital central informándole que mañana tiene una cita médica con el…",_ antes de culminar el mensaje Bonnie lo había borrado con fastidio,

Sabía que el día de ayer la estaban llamando para confirmar su asistencia, sin importarle no contesto a ninguna de las llamadas, ella lo recordaba, no necesitaba que nadie le recordara eso, además como olvidar algo tan importante…

Espero a escuchar el siguiente.

 _Segundo mensaje,_

 _"Bonnie cariño soy yo tu padre, espero hayas dormido bien, perdóname que no pueda llegar a tiempo, el vuelo se retrasó, al parecer por mal clima, si todo mejora estaré llegando en la noche, Por favor llámame apenas escuches mi mensaje. Te quiero"_

"vaya… ¿mal tiempo? Eso es nuevo…", dijo mientras preparaba el café, seguido borro el mensaje para escuchar el siguiente,

 _Tercer mensaje,_

 _"cariño soy yo otra vez, sé que no te gusta que te lo recuerde, pero por favor no olvides que tienes la cita con el cardiólogo,…"_

"exacto, no me gusta…"

" _espero que no te moleste el que no pueda acompañarte, yo estaré allí pronto, podre hablar con tu doctor luego, solo espero que se reanuden los vuelos…. En fin llámame para que me digas como te fue, no olvides en llamar. Te quiero",_

" _fin del mensaje."_

Bonnie borro su último mensaje.

" _No tiene mensajes."_

Luego de terminar de escuchar a su padre volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Preparo su desayuno, cuando culmino se fue a tomar una ducha se vistió y antes de mirarse al espejo tomo una de sus bufandas y se la coloco alrededor del cuello tapando algún rastro de piel, sonrió débilmente y se marchó.

Paso por una tienda, compro flores y tomo el bus,

A su padre nunca le gusto que tomara el bus, pero a ella le daba igual lo que pensara, le encantaba el hecho de poder observar todo a su alrededor de manera tangible y real, era una de esas cosas que disfrutaba hacer… observar todo a su alrededor por una ventanilla, mirando a todas las personas de manera explorativa argumentando su teoría de inconformidad, juzgando aquellos que simplemente no disfrutaban de lo que tenían a su alrededor… aunque otras veces lograba satisfacer sus ansias con los pequeños detalles que rara vez podía observar…

Luego de treinta minutos bajo en la última parada,

Camino entre el cementerio recordando donde se encontraba la tumba de su abuela,

Se paró justo en la lápida que solo hace tres años habían puesto terminado el funeral,

"Sheila Bennett…", leyó tristemente, coloco las flores en el jarrón, se sentó a un lado, paso sus manos sobre la foto de su abuela, sonrió al ver lo hermosa que era…

Tal cual la recordaba… depósito un beso con sus manos y volvió a sonreír, mirando esta vez el cielo azul,

"te echo de menos", dijo con nostalgia,

Luego de un tiempo se levantó para irse, manteniendo la esperanza o quizás el consuelo de que algún día no muy lejano se encontrarían,

* * *

"¿Bonnie Bennett?"

"sí, soy yo…", se levantó de inmediato,

"hola hermosa… pasa el Dr. Mikaelson te está esperando", dijo mostrándole el camino que Bonnie se sabía de memoria,

"gracias",

"¿Cómo estas Bonnie? ¿Tu padre no vendrá?", se volvió a ella dándole una sonrisa de bienvenida,

"no… supongo que seremos solos tu y yo Kol…", dijo con una sonrisa en los labios,

"está bien… ¿Cómo te has sentido?", volviéndose a ella para estar más cerca y lograr examinar el avance de su última operación,

"me he sentido bien, eso creo…", dijo sin mirarlo,

"déjame ver…", quitando su bufanda y destapando su blusa sin dejar de sentir un poco de vergüenza,

Solo había pocas personas que la habían visto así y obviamente él era una de esas pocas personas… sin embargo, Kol siempre la hizo sentir cómoda, permitiendo que todo fuera mucho más fácil para ella…

El observo su ahora, más grande cicatriz, detallando el avance de su mejoría, había sanado muy bien, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la nueva marca que comenzaba a surgir, no podía hacer nada debido a la formación de queloide en su piel…

"¿Por qué crees?", dijo mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón con el estetoscopio,

Bonnie no respondió, al contrario hizo silencio y sonrió al verlo completamente serio mientras él se aferraba a escuchar cada latido…

Nunca lo pensó, hasta ahora, pero ambos habían cambiado.

Él se volvió más seguro y ella era más dócil…

Él se había convertido en más que su doctor… con mucho trabajo se había ganado su confianza, su respeto y su cariño, ahora era su amigo, _'aun cuando no sabía mucho de él'._

Y ella… ella había crecido, ya no era la niña rebelde, ahora se había convertido en una mujer…

Las circunstancias la obligaron a eso, había dejado de ser una chiquilla mimada para convertirse en una mujer adulta a una temprana edad,

 _Suspiro_

Una sonrisa seguía latente en su rostro, pero su mirada se había enfocado en otra cosa… sus pensamientos volaron,

Y recordó.

* * *

 _retroceso;_

Cuatro años antes;

"¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita?"

"no me ve… estoy tan feliz.", dijo con mucho sarcasmo sin entusiasmo, su ánimo cambio al ver entrar a otra persona a la habitación,

"ok… veamos cómo va", comenzó rápidamente,

"¿Quién es el?", pregunto molesta,

"Bonnie… cariño", su padre la detuvo,

"no papá quiero saber ¿quién es el? y ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?", se quedó esperando una respuesta pero no la tuvo,

La otra persona que había entrado a la habitación era un hombre joven, alto, bien parecido, vestido de la misma manera que su doctor, lo que lógicamente lo volvía un doctor más, pero al parecer no se veía lo suficientemente viejo como para que lo acreditaran como médico, lo que provoco la desconfianza de Bonnie,

Él joven doctor no respondió esperando a que el veterano en medicina a su lado lo presentara de la mejor manera, pero eso no ocurrió,

"respira hondo y mantenlo hasta que te diga", se limitó a pedir, "ok suelta",

"¿Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto sin mirar al joven que había entrado con su cardiólogo,

"Bonnie tienes que calmarte eso no te hará bien", trato de que su hija no hiciera un drama, pero otra vez ella no le prestó atención,

"veo que todo está bien, el tratamiento ha comenzado a funcionar, tal vez…", quiera seguir explicando pero histéricamente Bonnie no se lo permitió,

"¿Quién demonios es el?", mirando con rabia a su doctor que simplemente la estaba ignorando, sus ojos se giraron al joven que había comenzado hablar,

"yo soy…", trato de explicar su presencia pero el Dr. Yull lo detuvo levantando una mano con el dedo en negación, entonces el solo hizo silencio,

"demonios ¿Me dirás o no quien carajos es el?", grito con irritación,

"Bonnie basta", su padre tuvo que interponerse,

"está bien, déjala Rudy…", dijo su doctor sin importancia, a lo que Rudy negó con la cabeza muy avergonzado, y se alejó para sentarse sabiendo que su doctor manejaría muy bien el comportamiento de su hija, desde que la diagnosticaron eso fue lo que siempre había venido haciendo después de todo, lo que agradeció con el alma, ya que el comportamiento de Bonnie había comenzado a cambiar mucho a medida que pasaron los años, lo que le hacia pensar que era todo a causa de su enfermedad, ella se había vuelto muy difícil de manejar, y pues el doctor Yull supo cómo tratar con el comportamiento de la pequeña niña que se encontraba ahora muy alterada,

"veo que no has dejado de ser una niña malcriada, aun con los sedantes eres cada vez más insoportable", le refuto sin parecer molesto,

él sabía que a Bonnie nunca le gusto estar en presencias de otros doctores y enfermeras desconocidos, se había acostumbrado a las pocas personas que la atendían y cuando su rutina era cambiada no había manera de hacerla entender y siempre se salía con la suya manteniendo así el mismo equipo de trabajo obligados a estar con ella,

Pero esta vez toda iba a cambiar,

"en primer lugar, no sería tan insoportable si no hubieras traído a alguien contigo, yo no quiero que nadie esté aquí, lo sabes, me importa un comino, simplemente no quiero que un idiota este aquí mirándome como un experimento raro y sin entender… ahora quiero que se vaya", grito con altanería, el viejo doctor que estaba acostumbrado a su emblemático carácter se quitó las gafas y suspiro,

"no entiendo como dejo que me hables en ese tono… ¿Cuándo si quiera fue comenzaste hablarme de esa forma? estoy seguro que ni mi mujer, ni ninguno de mis hijos me habla como lo haces tú… y aun así tengo el coraje de soportarlo.", dijo asombrado buscando en su memoria el día exacto donde había permitido el abuso de la confianza que le había dado a ella,

"quiero que se vaya ahora", volvió a insistir ignorando lo que había escuchado, ella tampoco sabía cuándo fue que comenzó a hablarle de esa manera, pero aun así ya no iba a cambiar ese hecho,

Entonces el joven hizo lo que creía era mejor para todos... trato de salir

"¿adónde vas?", miro estupefacto a su pequeño colega,

"afuera, creo que es mejor que me vaya, para que se calme, ¿no?", dijo en voz baja muy inseguro,

"exacto, sal de aquí", Bonnie volvió a insistir y el joven volvió su camino a la puerta y la voz del doctor se hizo más alta,

"¿Quién ha dicho que te fueras?", pregunto molesto al ver la actitud de su aprendiz,

Entonces el solo le dio una mirada a Bonnie, "ella", dijo con voz temblorosa,

"ah… ella", señalando con el dedo, "¿acaso ella es tu jefe? No lo creo, a la única persona que debes obedecer aquí es a mi… no a ella, así que quédate en donde estas…", dijo molesto girándose para ver a Bonnie que estaba muy molesta en la camilla,

"ok", dijo y volvió al lugar donde estaba sin mirar a la enfadada de Bonnie

"pero yo quiero que se vaya", ordeno con rabia,

"pues no se ira", dijo de manera desafiante,

Ambos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, el joven parado miraba la extraña situación que se había colado ante sus ojos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver como doctor y paciente luchaban entre ellos como si fueran grandes enemigos pero al mismo tiempo los mejores amigos,

"¿de qué te estas riendo?", pregunto Bonnie furiosa al ver que no había logrado sacarlo de la habitación,

"¿dime que hace el aquí?", se dirigió a su doctor al ver que había logrado intimidar al extraño,

"fue mi estudiante ahora es mi colega, está haciendo su residencia aquí y va a ver examinando tu caso conmigo… puede", no termino de explicar porque Bonnie lo interrumpió,

"no lo quiero y punto.", sin importar escuchar las razones de su doctor,

"no me importa si no lo quieres", esta vez hablo más fuerte,

"él no me vera… tu eres el único que conoce mi caso nadie más… ¿Por qué…?", utilizando el mismo tono de voz sin dejar intimidarse,

"porque me estoy volviendo viejo y no durare toda tu vida… confió en que vivirás más que yo, como dice el dicho 'hierba mala nunca muere'", dijo con una sonrisa torcida en los labios,

"uf…", bufo molesta, "estas tratando de decir ¿qué te desharás de mi…?", pregunto sorprendida,

"algo parecido, ya no puedo soportar más tus arranques, creo que después de todo merezco tener algunas vacaciones", se burló, mintió, esas no eran sus verdaderas razones,

"vaya esto es inaudito… ¿papá tu sabias de esto?", lo miro incrédula, y el solo se encogió de hombro sin responder,

"si lo sabía", respondió el doctor esperando otro altercado,

"¿Qué? ¿Es verdad?", sin quitar la mira de su padre,

"si hija… el doctor Yull me lo conto…", un poco vacilante,

"desde hace unos meses a decir verdad", término la oración con una sonrisa apoyando a Rudy, sabía que no había sido capaz de decirle a su hija,

"infeliz", mirando esta vez al doctor, lo que le hizo rodar sus ojos,

"no hables así", le pidió su padre pero fue inútil, pues ella nunca le importo comportarse de esa manera,

"eso no cambia el hecho de que él me esté viendo, es un niño", dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo,

"me parece que soy mayor que tu", el joven doctor corrigió pero ella no lo miro,

"él es muy joven para atender mi caso", siguió mirando a su doctor que estaba cada vez más aburrido de discutir,

"es verdad y es por eso que lo elegí, fue el mejor de su clase, se graduó…", intento volver a explicar pero ella fue más rápida y no lo dejo terminar,

"me importa un bledo si fue el número uno o no… él no me vera, ya lo he dicho"

"necesito que otros doctores te vean niña odiosa, necesito que dejes de ahuyentarlos, tal vez aporten nuevas teorías y puedan ayudarte…"

"¿Qué va a saber un doctorcito como el?... espera, eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo ¿no sabes lo que me pasa…? Y hasta ahora recurres a otros médicos ¿para qué te ayuden a ayudarme? Eso es patético, Si tu no me has podido ayudar con todos tus años de experiencia, entonces él no lo hará", señalando con el dedo al joven que incomodo,

"eso no lo sabes", se atrevió a decir de nuevo el joven doctor,

"cállate no te estoy hablando a ti", lo miro esta vez muy irritada, por la forma de mirarlo y su tono de voz Bonnie no estaba muy complacida de tener que enfrentarlo,

"Bonnie es suficiente", insistió su padre,

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no",

"Bonnie este doctorcito tiene nombre y apellido, por primera vez deja de ser tan grosera y escucha"; se volvió al joven que tenía a su lado "Kol Mikaelson déjame presentarte a tu nueva paciente Bonnie Bennett, es mejor que te acostumbres a sus arrebatos, algunas veces pueden ser muy hostiles, pero que no te dejen engañar, esta niña suele ser muy dulce… y a la vez muy agria, ¿no es así señorita?", le dijo en tono persuasivo, lo que la irrito más mirando a otro lado,

Bonnie estaba echando humos

"mucho gusto Bonnie, será un placer para mi ver tu caso…", trato de ser amable pero no fue suficiente,

"no voy aceptarte como mi maldito médico", fue lo último que dijo y no hablo más hasta que cada doctor hizo su evaluación, ni siquiera porque su padre se lo pidió Bonnie no dio las gracias y tampoco se despidió,

Al salir de la habitación,

"me parece que fue mejor de lo que esperaba", confeso alegremente el viejo doctor con una enorme sonrisa,

"¿usted lo cree?", dijo con el ceño fruncido sin creer en las palabras de Yull,

"Por supuesto hijo, créeme a veces suele ser mucho peor, pero te acostumbraras", dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda,

 _fin del flashback._

* * *

"se ve muy bien…", quitándose el estetoscopio, Bonnie no le creyó,

"no lo creo… aún se ve mucho peor que la última vez…", pensó en voz alta,

"hice lo posible por hacerla lo más mínimo… pero…", trato de disculparse pero ella no quería escuchar al respecto,

"ahórrate el comentario, no te estoy culpando… lo sé", dijo resignada,

Luego de unos segundos Kol recordó,

"¿de qué te estabas riendo?", pregunto intrigado recordando la sonrisa que Bonnie tenía hace unos minutos,

"nada…", respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos,

"¿nada? ¿Segura? ¿No estarías pensando en mí?", sabía que ella estaba mintiendo,

"eso es lo que tu quisieras", rodo sus ojos, ella se dio cuenta que él sabía de su pequeña mentira,

"si… es lo que quiero", confeso con una sonrisa embriagadora expresando su completa honestidad haciéndola sonrojar un poco,

Ambos se miraron con intensidad…

¿ _Desde cuándo se miraban así…? ambos pensaron,_

Bonnie rompió el momento y comenzó a reír mirando hacia otro lugar y él hizo lo mismo…

* * *

 **?**


	2. esperanza

**Prólogo del capítulo 2**

"¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?", preguntaba aterrada, habían pasado algunas horas desde que internaron a Bonnie en UCI, Rudy no decía nada, estaba en silencio muy pensativo hasta que alguien los llamo,

"¿familiares de la paciente Bonnie Bennett?", llamo una enfermera,

"si somos nosotros...", Rudy se levantó de inmediato,

"ok... su hija fue trasladada a la sala de observación en un momento podrán verla", dijo rápidamente, antes de que se marchara la detuvieron,

"¿cómo esta ella? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ocurrió?", ambos padres comenzaron a interrogar a la enfermera,

"está bien, está estable, pero...", _'se detuvo para darles una de esas miradas que te hacen pensar que todo no estaba bien,'_

"¿pero qué señora?"

"el doctor vendrá pronto y hablara con ustedes, no se impaciente su niña está bien, pronto podrán verla...", dijo con calma para no desanimarlos, pero ella ya había puesto una barrera... las cosas no estaban completamente bien... solo si no hubiese pronunciado ese _'pero'_

Media hora más tarde,

 _"no aun no sabemos como esta... solo nos han dicho que salió de terapia intensiva... ahora esta en observación, al parecer esta bien... no te preocupes mamá, tengo que colgar, te llamare cuando nos den noticias...", se despidió rápidamente de Sheila que no se encontraba en la ciudad, Abigail se apresuro a estar junto a su marido al ver a un hombre acercarse a él,_

"ustedes deben ser los padres de Bonnie ¿cierto?", un hombre mayor se acercó,

"si...", respondieron al unísono,

"está bien... mi nombre es Yull Burel soy cardiólogo y cirujano cardiovascular, generalmente me especializo en casos pediátricos, me llamaron de emergencia para atender el caso de su hija", confeso rápidamente,

"¿qué significa eso? no entiendo... ¿hay algún problema con su corazón?", pregunto Rudy con preocupación,

"antes de establecer su estado me gustaría que vengan conmigo, Bonnie está en una habitación, ya pueden verla...", dijo y camino delante de ellos mostrando el camino... mientras caminaban por el pasillo el silencio se hizo perturbador... ninguno se atrevió a preguntar...,

Antes de entrar,

"ella está bien, pero no quiero que se asusten cuando la vean... ¿está bien? solo es algo temporal hasta que logre mantenerse por si sola...", advirtió antes de abrir la puerta, tanto Rudy como Abigail se miraron muy preocupados,

Nadie respondió a esa advertencia,

"oh dios mío... Rudy", se quebró en llanto al ver el pequeño cuerpo de su hija rodeados de aparatos que a simple vista daban la impresión de que la estaban ayudando a respirar, Rudy no dijo nada solo lo hizo lo posible por consolar el llanto de su esposa, que sollozaba entre sus brazos,

"doctor díganos... ¿Qué problema tiene nuestra hija...? ¿Estará bien?", se atrevió a preguntar con un miedo enorme,

"en estos momentos está fuera de peligro", los padres suspiraron aliviados... aunque su preocupación regreso luego de escuchar al doctor,

"pero... para mi es lamentable tener que informarles que su hija sufre de una extraña enfermedad cardiovascular, solo hasta ahora logramos confirmar algunos trastornos que nos sugieren fueron la causa de su colapso", antes de seguir fue interrumpido,

 _"no puede ser... mi bebe...", Abigail seguía llorando,_

"¿es peligrosa su enfermedad? ¿hay alguna cura...? ¿ella estará bien?", pregunto consternado al escuchar que su única hija sufría de una grave enfermedad, pero Rudy solo quería saber si su hija iba a estar bien,

 _'él no quería dar un veredicto final... aunque ya suponía cuales iban a ser las predicciones para el futuro de la pequeña niña que increíblemente aun se aferraba a la vida... simplemente se limito a no contar toda la verdad'_

"le voy hacer sincero... debemos de hacer unos estudios para corroborar su condición, para determinar la gravedad de su enfermedad y pues de esta manera buscar el mejor tratamiento que logre ayudar a su hija", contesto con sinceridad,

"entonces, ¿estará bien?", volvió a preguntar haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía el doctor, él solo quería escuchar que su hija iba a estar bien,

 _'El doctor Yull se dio cuenta de eso, pero no podía asegurar si ella iba a estar bien... solo iba a decir lo que esta ocurriendo es ese momento... por ahora ella esta bien. asintió'_

"si, por ahora estará bien señor... ella es una luchadora", usando palabras de aliento para tranquilizar al preocupado padre, que estaba a punto de quebrarse junto a su esposa,

El doctor miro a la pequeña y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella; por el futuro incierto que tendría..., aun cuando pensó que era un simple milagro el solo hecho de que respirara, sabía que la pequeña iba a dar la batalla, y eso lo motivo, él estaba dispuesto a luchar a su lado para que lograra vencer su enfermedad, y extender su vida unos años más...,

aun cuando se veía indefensa, logro evitar la muerte, esta noche quedo demostrado, _'Bonnie quería vivir, y no había razón para quitarle ese derecho'_

 _'irónico' el doctor Yull pensó,_ El monitor cardiaco registraba lo fuerte que eran los latidos del pequeño corazón de la pequeña niña de ojos vedes, _sintió esperanza..._

 _'tal vez su corazón también estaba luchando para seguir viviendo...',_

 _PROBABLEMENTE ELLA TENGA ESPERANZA._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La esperanza… es lo ultimo que se pierde.**

* * *

"entonces, ¿Por qué no te has sentido bien?", rompió el silencio, dándole toda su atención,

"no dije eso…", corrigió mientras se acomodaba su blusa,

"pero, es así...", dijo levantándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos,

"odio cuando haces eso", se levantó para terminar de acomodar su bufanda,

"¿Cuándo hago qué? ¿Tener la razón?", dijo en voz baja observando cada detalle de ella, como buscando algo más y lo encontró, sabía que algo la irritaba… ella no estaba a gusto con la forma que se estaba tornando su cicatriz, quiso volverle a explicar, pero prefirió callar, concentrándose en su charla,

Bonnie se volvió, lo miro y rodo sus ojos,

Kol solo sonrió, _él había acertado, quizás,_

"no, cuando crees saber todo lo que me pasa… y no es así", esta vez lo miro seria,

"bueno entonces explícame ¿Cómo te has sentido? Sé que todo esto se debe estar tornando algo difícil para ti, es por ello que te recomendé ver a Davina…", hablo dulcemente,

"¿tu novia? No lo creo", le refuto comenzando a sentirse enojada,

"sabes que no es mi novia... ¿estas celosa?", levanto sus cejas y sus labios se curvaron,

"¿estas hablando en serio?", discutió molesta,

"Por supuesto que si… te dije desde un principio que no es mi novia", asintió inocentemente llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata,

"no me refería a... eres un idiota...", contesto burlándose de él, ella no se había referido a eso y aunque él lo sabia solo quiso hacer un juego de eso,

"Bonnie ella es una de las mejores psicólogas que conozco, estoy seguro que te sentirás muy bien con ella, pero si no…", esta vez hablo muy serio,

Bonnie sabía que era así y acepto, solo con una condición,

"está bien… tal vez tengas razón, pero no me siento bien hablando con otra persona extraña, así que tal vez solo dejémoslo para otra ocasión… ¿si…?", pidió amablemente lo que rara vez sucedía,

"como quieras… pero si hay algo que te perturba, solo háblame", trato de indagar más… Kol sabía que Bonnie había estado nerviosa y eso le preocupaba,

"no es eso, es… es tan extraño, diferente, creo que mi cuerpo sabe que esto no es mío", dijo llevando sus manos a su pecho,

' _su corazón… no era el de ella…', pensó,_

"eso es verdad… toda tu debe estar sintiendo un ligero rechazo, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras…", se levantó y se dirigió más hacia ella,

Siguió hablando,

"este corazón es tuyo… puede sonar cruel, pero estaba destinado a ser para ti… ¿entiendes?", dijo suavemente para convencerla de aceptar con agradecimiento la oportunidad que le había dado la vida… que le había dado otro ser humano que decidió donar antes de fallecer, ' _y que de alguna otra forma gracias a él, que la había obligado a aceptar ese corazón evitando que lo rehusara como lo había hecho anteriormente, perdiendo su única oportunidad de vivir',_

"no suena tan cruel cuando lo dices así…", respondió con una leve sonrisa, antes de que Kol volviera hablar ella tuvo que ser sincera con él acerca de los pensamientos que habían comenzado a invadir su mente desde que se despertó de la operación,

"pero, ¿Qué pasa si no…?", trato de preguntar con voz temblorosa,

"no pienses eso", respondió antes de que ella terminara de preguntar lo que él ya intuía,

"sé que te costó hacer el trasplante, pero ya lo tienes allí", señalando con sus dedos en dirección a su pecho, "dale una oportunidad de vivir… estoy seguro que se volverá más fuerte a tu lado, no pasara nada Bonnie, ten fe en ello", convencido de sus palabras, quería que dejara el miedo a un lado, pero ella seguía obtusa sin lograr mantener la misma actitud positiva que Kol le demostraba,

' _En verdad estaba asustada'_

"pero…", trato de insistir, ¿ _estaba nerviosa? si, lo estaba,_

"pero nada… tu corazón es fuerte y te aseguro que jamás tendrás que volver a pasar por lo que has tenido que vivir toda tu vida", insistió para que olvidara esos pensamientos negativos y tuviera esperanza,

 _'por primera vez en su vida ella merecía tener esperanza' él pensó,_

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?", pregunto intrigada, queriendo tener la misma forma de pensar para seguir adelante sin ningún miedo…,

"no lo sé… solo tengo fe que será así… y tú debes confiar en eso también, confía en mí, nada pasara", no sabía ¿cómo? pero estaba seguro que el corazón que Bonnie tenia iba a resistir muchos años, él también sentía miedo, sin embargo, se aferró a la idea de que ella viviría, había jurado eso cuando la conoció, él buscaría la manera de darle una nueva vida, _hasta ahora lo había logrado._

"quiero creer que todo será diferente Kol... ¿entiendes?", confeso con temor...

 _una pausa, un silencio, un suspiro,_

"hubo un tiempo en mi vida que tenía esperanza... pero luego, todo eso desapareció, me resigne...", hablo sin mirarlo a los ojos sintiéndose tan vulnerable,

 _'su vulnerabilidad lo guardaba en ocasiones solo para él... con los demás siempre era un poco insolente, incluyendo con su propio padre... pero Kol había logrado capturar ese lado dulce del que el recordado Dr. Yull una vez le hablo y que también tuvo la dicha de disfrutar en ciertos momentos...'_

Kol no decía nada, él solo la escucho con atención...

"ahora, ahora no se que pensar... tengo miedo de mirar el mundo en el que me he limitado a observar por tantos años, tengo miedo de vivir, porque no se como hacerlo, la única manera que conozco es estando dentro de este gran edificio, he vivido aquí la mayor parte de mi vida, y me he acostumbrado a eso, _a sobrevivir_... entonces, todo ha cambiado para mi, ahora tengo miedo de salir... siento que esto es un sueño y que pronto despertare, despertare otra vez aquí en este maldito hospital dándome cuenta de que todo ha sido una pesadilla...", dijo frustrada,

 _'no quería ilusionarse para después caer y darse cuenta que esta nueva vida no era para ella, pero desesperadamente deseaba tanto vivir. Se había adaptado a la idea de que un día simplemente su viejo corazón ya no tendría fuerzas para latir, se había resignado y había aceptado su triste futuro, pero ahora todo era tan diferente y tan... increíble, tenia un nuevo corazón y con ello el miedo que la hacia preguntarse ¿si ella realmente merecía una nueva oportunidad?, por supuesto, de la que estaría dispuesta a aceptar, sin duda lucharía por ello... pero...'_

 _'¿y que pasa si de pronto tuviese que renunciar a ella... otra vez?. no podría soportarlo, no esta vez...'_

"si en verdad esto es un sueño no quisiera despertar nunca, ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?", confeso esperando a que su único confidente entendiera sus palabras,

 _'él entendía muy bien'_

"lo entiendo... es por ello que te pido que mantengas otra vez la fe Bonnie... esto no es un sueño, es la realidad y la realidad ahora es que tienes un nuevo corazón que esta latiendo con fuerza deseando vivir... siente como esta latiendo... te pido que confíes en él... ¿puedes?", le hablo con ternura llevando su mano hacia el centro de su pecho para luego traerla a sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza...

"confía en mí, mi pequeña brujita... tendrás una hermosa vida... lo sé", dijo en voz baja con sus ojos cerrados aspirando sin autorización el suave olor que ella desprendía... _'miel y canela... a veces flores de jazmín... y otras... solo era el dulce aroma de Gardenia... pero hoy, hoy solo es miel y canela...' pensó con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios,_

Bonnie sintió como su corazón latía más rápido al sentirse tan cerca de Kol... pero por los momentos le era difícil descifrar esos latidos... _'que posiblemente eran por causa de algún fugaz sentimiento...'_ en cambio solo prefirió pensar que fue por el momento de su confesión. _pero no teman pronto Bonnie descubrirá la verdadera razón,_

 _'él no miente... ella viviría' se dijo así misma,_

Bonnie sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, cerró sus ojos. Ella disfruto del abrazo, _'eran muy pocas las veces que ella podía estar entre sus brazos, por alguna razón que desconocía a ella le gustaba...'_

luego de que se separaran... Bonnie suspiro dejando de pensar en lo que la estaba atormentando, al abrir sus ojos un brillo se hizo fugas en su mirada,

Cambio de tema,

"¿crees que ya puedo comenzar a hacer cosas?", con nervios quiso saber si podía,

"¿cosas como que?",

"me gustaría…", dijo pensando en todas las cosas que siempre había querido hacer, entonces salto de emoción con una gran sonrisa en su rostro enumerando todo lo que había pensado, "poder terminar la universidad... poder trabajar… tomar clases de violín… caminar hasta la cima de una montaña… aprender a nadar… tener una mascota... vivir sola, viajar por el mundo... no lo sé, todas las cosas que no he hecho nunca", contesto emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo,

Kol sonrió, sabía que Bonnie nunca había hecho nada significativo en su vida por su enfermedad, también que había sacrificado otras por el mismo motivo, ahora que estaba bien nada la limitaba, nada le impedía hacer lo que quisiera,

"eso depende de las cosas que quieras hacer primero… veamos… ¿Dónde trabajaras…?", curioso de saber que tenía en mente,

"no lo sé… pero no quiero seguir viviendo bajo la manutención de mi padre… estoy cansada de no hacer nada productivo… estoy sintiéndome como un parasito...", dijo sintiéndose avergonzada, ambos sonrieron por el comentario,

"eso debe de ser duro…", dijo con sarcasmo, ella lo empujo y luego lo miro evitando ser impaciente, pregunto,

"¿crees que ahora pueda solo comenzar…?", volvió a preguntar esperando a escuchar lo que siempre había querido escuchar,

"si… ahora puedes comenzar…", antes de terminar… Bonnie grito de felicidad,

"gracias", dijo con alegría abrazándolo con fuerza, casi estuvo a punto de llorar, pero aun cuando estaba muy feliz, no lo haría,

"aja… pero recuerda que no debe ser algo forzado, ni agitado, todo debe ser poco a poco hasta que te acostumbres, además debes esperar un poco más de tiempo para comenzar con una vida normal, eso solo hasta que ese nuevo corazón se adapte a tu nueva vida…", advirtió, ella le dio una mirada perezosa,

"¿Cuánto tiempo?", entusiasmada, si tenía que esperar un tiempo no le iba a importar había esperado toda su vida para que este momento llegara y estaba tan feliz que no le importo si tenía que esperar un poco más,

"unos meses… eso depende de ti también", dijo muy serio,

"prometo hacer todo lo que sea necesario para poder comenzar hacer las cosas que siempre he querido hacer", contesto con una alegría que impregnaba todo el consultorio,

"¿Estás segura de eso? Por que puedo ponerme muy creativo…", dijo con voz seductora de manera insinuante haciéndola sonrojar,

"eres un idiota", dijo mientras le daba un empujón,

Kol sonrió,

Bonnie ahora estaba llena de esperanza… su esperanza había vuelto, _'ella estaba comenzando a confiar en que viviría... eso era lo que él quería para ella'_

Nunca había visto esa mirada…

Y eso lo hizo sentirse muy feliz.

 _Bonnie no se dio cuenta, pero los sentimientos de Kol habían cambiado en algún lugar del camino... pero su inocencia era más grande, ella no se percato de que era la culpable de ese cambio... y Kol por su parte había aceptado que desde un tiempo para acá Bonnie había dejado de ser una niña... se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, que aun no entendía de amores o desilusiones y mucho menos sabia el poder que ejercía hacia el lado masculino, cosa que no lo hacia intencional,_

 _Bonnie se había transformado en una hermosa mujer que no tenia nada que envidiar a otras mujeres, no había necesidad de arreglos ni de maquillaje, sus grandes ojos verdes y su hermosa sonrisa eran los detalles claves de su pura y original belleza..._

 _Su enfermedad la llevo a ignorar muchas cosas... una de ellas era el amor y sus consecuencias... sin embargo, eso pronto también cambiaria... por el momento ella solo creía que los comentarios que Kol hacia eran bromas para sacarle una sonrisa... pero no._

 _Cuando ella no se daba cuenta Kol la observaba con mucha admiración, tal vez no como un amigo... si no como algo más._

 _En defensa propia él evito hacerlo, aunque también supo que estaba fracasando al negar sus pensamiento acerca de ella... muy a su pesar tenia que hacerlo._

un doctor nunca puede fraternizar con un paciente... no en la forma en la que él deseaba...

pero tampoco quería alejarse. era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

* * *

 **Epílogo del Capítulo 2**

"abuela ¿dónde está mamá?",

Sheila se levantó de inmediato para estar más cerca de la niña de cinco años que se acababa de despertar...

"buenas tardes tesoro... ¿dormiste bien?", hablo con cariño sin responder a la pregunta de su nieta... Bonnie asintió, sin olvidar a su madre.

"¿dónde está mi mamá...? quiero ver a mi mamá", volvió a preguntar con los ojos medio abiertos sintiendo gran molestia por la nueva incisión que tenía, sobretodo también por estar tanto tiempo acostada en la cama del hospital...

 _Se quejaba tanto de estar aquí, lo cual era del todo comprensible, ningún niño merecía estar en la misma situación que ella... Bonnie quería jugar, quería ser una niña, pero la vida tenia otros planes para ella, la puso en este camino tan difícil, que poco a poco tuvo que adaptarse a vivir de manera diferente, el ochenta porciento de lo que había vivido hasta ahora había sido en este hospital, y eso era algo desgarrador para una niña tan pequeña como ella,_

"no te muevas tanto cariño... recuerda lo que dijo el doctor", dijo suavemente pasando sus manos sobre los cabellos de la niña,

"quiero irme a casa... quiero ver a mi mamá", volvió a insistir cada vez más débil, posiblemente los sedantes no dejaban que despertara completamente,

"por esa razón, debes estar acostadita para que pronto estemos en casa... ¿quieres que te toque una canción para que te sientas mejor...?", susurro con dulzura haciendo que la niña olvidara esta vez lo que tanto le interesaba saber... _'el lugar donde estaba su madre'_

Sheila tomo su violín y toco suavemente hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida nuevamente... posiblemente con la música, no solo lograba calmar su dolor físico si no también su dolor emocional,

cuando termino de tocar la melodía su sonrisa se desvaneció,

 _Abigail se había ido desde hace un mes, unos días antes de la segunda operación de Bonnie, nadie entendió ¿por qué?, aun cuando leyeron su carta... ninguno entendió sus razones..._

 _Sheila sintió una decepción enorme contra su hija... no la odiaba, después de todo era su madre, pero luego de saber que se había ido, juro que nunca más seria su hija... aun si luego se arrepentía y volvía por su nieta... Sheila jamás le perdonaría el hecho de que haya abandonado a su niña en la situación en que se encontraba..._

 _Rudy por el contrario no dijo nada... el mantenía la esperanza de que ella recapacitaría, pero ya habían pasado semanas y Abigail no mostro ninguna señal de arrepentimiento... entonces solo se aferró a luchar por su hija, era la única cosa que lo mantenía de pie y él nunca la dejaría sola, inclusive luego de saber que su hija iba a tener una corta vida... si no encontraban un corazón, inclusive después de saber que existía una gran posibilidad de que su hija estuviese condenada a morir siendo tan pequeña, por que era difícil encontrar un donador... y la lista era muy larga._

 _Posiblemente las razones por las que Abby los abandono fue no soportar más el destino de su hija, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarse y prefirió huir de la realidad en la que estaban… al principio Rudy la entendía, nadie quería esto, nadie lo pidió, ninguno quería vivir esta situación, pero luego todo se volvió oscuro, sintió una gran depresión y sufrimiento por la que aún era su esposa y madre de su hija… pues Abigail se había marchado excusándose en la enfermedad de Bonnie, lamentando lo trágico que era vivir esto, pues ella no lo merecía,_

 _¿_ _pero Bonnie...?_

 _ella tampoco merecía vivir así, nacer con esa terrible enfermedad no fue su elección, indirectamente Abigail la estaba culpando por ello, culpaba a su hija por haberla hecho tomar la decisión de marcharse, entonces el dolor, el sufrimiento se convirtieron en desprecio y odio… preguntándose qué clase de ser humano le hace eso a su propio hijo,_

 _Rudy perdió las esperanza de que Abby iba a volver,_

 _Muchas veces tuvo que enfrentarse solo a su terrible realidad, cuando se sentía caer Bonnie con una sonrisa lo levantaba… entonces entendió que nada era culpa de ella, que su hija era la cosa más hermosa en el mundo y que merecía más que una cobarde como madre, ella merecía que lucharan por ella, Rudy dejo sus sentimientos de odio y se centró en intentar hacer feliz a su hija, ella merecía serlo, Bonnie se había convertido en su pilar y por nada del mundo permitiría que ella fuera infeliz, por lo menos no en los años que le quedaban de vida, por lo menos hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba su hija. un corazón._

 _Por muy cruel que sonara Rudy mantenía muy claro la situación de su hija, posiblemente los médicos tenían razón... él quería tener esperanza, pero en el fondo sintió que poco a poco la perdía... Por eso el decidió..._

 _'Él se quedaría a su lado para amarla y protegerla hasta el final de sus días... hasta el día en que Bonnie cierre sus ojos y nunca más pudiera despertar...'_

Por mucho que ninguno se llevara bien, Rudy y Sheila hicieron las pases, Sheila comenzó a formar parte fundamental en la vida de su pequeña, después de todo necesitaba a una imagen materna y su abuela la amaba demasiado para negarse a hacerlo... inclusive se había mudado para estar más cerca de ella, por lo tanto cuando Rudy estaba en algún viaje de trabajo, Sheila estaba junto a su nieta para cuidarla en todo lo que necesitaba...

y este día era uno de esos.

Sheila beso la frente de Bonnie, ella estaba luchando por seguir viviendo, su abuela nunca creyó en el destino de su nieta, en su interior sabía que su pequeña niña tendría un hermoso futuro y no ese el que dictaminaron sus doctores, por eso siempre la alentó a que luchara por su vida y que demostrara lo fuerte que era y Bonnie con apenas cinco años de edad lo estaba haciendo,

 _'estaba luchando'_

* * *

 **Oficina del doctor Yull.**

en su computadora estaba viendo el estado de la lista de espera...

 _ **"Bonnie Sheila Bennett Hopkins... 31",** leyó._

 _"solo debemos hacer lo posible para que aguantes un poco más Bonnie... solo aguanta un poco más...", ´pensó en voz alta quitándose sus lentes frotando sus ojos, arqueo su espalda en su silla para mirar al techo._

 _sus pensamientos se tornaron en la pequeña luchadora._

 _Yull tenia esperanza._

* * *

 **?**


	3. orgullo y promesas

**Prologo capítulo 3**

Siete años antes;

"¿hola puedo entrar?" una niña pregunto antes de entrar a su habitación…

Bonnie la miro de arriba abajo,

Era un poco más delgada que ella, casi de la misma edad, la niña llevaba puesta una bata y estaba arrastrando un aparato que llevaba una bomba de oxígeno, había sido diagnosticada unos meses atrás,

En su mano derecha parecía llevar un bloc y una cartuchera, la niña parecía ser muy agradable, pero Bonnie era tímida sin dejar de ser muy sincera, ella la vio entrar y se limitó a comentar,

"ya estas adentro", dijo sin dudar,

La niña con una ligera sonrisa se acercó a Bonnie, el comentario sarcástico no le afecto,

"¿Qué estas a haciendo?", pregunto con curiosidad,

"estoy leyendo…", dijo sin dejar de mirarla, aun no entendía porque estaba en su cuarto,

"es muy linda tu bufanda", se volvió a Bonnie con una sonrisa,

"gracias", dijo con seriedad,

"mi nombre es Greta… ¿Cuál es el tuyo…?", pregunto, al parecer Greta no se había dado cuenta de lo fría que estaba siendo Bonnie,

"Bonnie…", Bonnie no quiso prestarle atención pues pensó que tal vez con eso se iría; pero estaba errada, la niña se acercó más,

"ayer escuche un sonido hermoso… le dije a mi mamá que me trajera pero no quiso… ¿Qué era?"

Bonnie recordó… su abuela había estado ayer tocándole el violín… "fue mi abuela, ella toca el violín…", término de decir y volvió a dirigir su atención a su libro,

"¿Qué lees…? ES UN POEMARIO… vaya…", dijo sorprendida al ver la caratula…,

Bonnie no respondió,

Luego de un momento de silencio, la niña se atrevió a preguntar, "¿dime te gusta colorear…?"

"si…" antes de volver a hablar, Greta se había montado en la cama, Bonnie se le quedo mirando con sus ojos abiertos sorprendida por tal atrevimiento,

"a mí me gusta mucho… ¿quieres ver como lo hago?", Greta pregunto emocionada abriendo su pequeño cuaderno, Bonnie no respondió, por un momento se sintió incomoda por estar tan cerca de otra niña,

Cabe destacar que Bonnie había tenido malos momentos con niños de su edad y por eso era tan cerrada y tan fría, otros niños le habían lastimado emocionalmente y no quería volver a sentir lo mismo,

Greta le mostró todos los dibujos, Bonnie estaba en silencio, Greta por unos segundos hizo silencio y se le quedo mirando a Bonnie, entonces Bonnie vio en sus ojos algo que la hizo confiar… por primera vez desde que Greta entro en su habitación, Bonnie sonrió,

"son hermosos Greta…", dijo con sinceridad, Greta se puso muy feliz,

"gracias… ¿quieres ayudarme a colorear este?", le pidió mostrándole un pequeño dibujo que había hecho ese mismo día en la mañana, Bonnie asintió y cerro su libro, como pudieron ambas se colocaron en una mejor posición para poder colorear sin estar incomodas,

Pasaron toda la tarde coloreando y hablando como si fueran las mejores amigas… hablaron de todo lo que les gustaba y lo que no, obvio Greta hablo mucho más, cuando Bonnie le dijo que le encantaba leer y escribir de repente Greta le grito emocionada…

"¿sabes que sería increíble…?"

"¿Qué?"

"siempre he querido hacer algo…"

"¿Qué?",

"grabar un mensaje, guardarla en una botella… y lanzarla al mar", dijo con sus ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro con mucha emoción,

Bonnie la miro extrañada… "¿Por qué querías hacer eso…?", sin entender,

"bueno… Tal vez alguien logre encontrar la botella, leer el mensaje… tal vez algún día ese alguien pueda encontrarme… y tal vez, solo tal vez ese alguien pueda ser el amor de mi vida", dijo románticamente, Bonnie levanto una ceja en modo de desaprobación y negó con la cabeza,

Greta se llevó sus manos a la cintura e inclino la cabeza "Por supuesto que si… además lo vi en una película…", Greta era uno año mayor que Bonnie, pero era ridículamente romántica,

"esas cosas no existen… eso solo existen en las películas…", Bonnie le aseguro, "¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?", pregunto con curiosidad,

"bueno… es que no sé qué escribir… solo se dibujar y colorear… pero tu podrías ayudarme… ¿vamos hacerlo? Y tal vez ambas encontremos el amor de nuestra vida… ¿Qué te parece?", dijo agarrándola de las manos muy emocionada, Bonnie sonrió,

"no creo que podamos encontrar el amor de esta manera…".

 _Bonnie creía en el amor que leía en sus libros, pero en la vida real nunca lo creyó, tenía razones para no creer, además estaba muy lejos de poder llegar a conocerlo, nunca había conocido a ningún chico, por lo tanto no estaba interesada aun, pero Greta de una manera diferente creía en el amor que veía en las películas y estaba segura de que en la vida real existían,_

"nada perdemos con intentarlo, y me dijiste que te gusta la escribir… ¿puedes escribir algo romántico?", le volvió a sonreír entonces Bonnie se levantó de la cama negando con la cabeza,

"no quiero que alguien que no conozca lea algo personal…", dijo con timidez, como pudo Greta se levantó,

"pero solo piensa… si lo hacemos, es algo muy romántico… además tal vez nadie lo lea, pero igual es algo muy romántico, es una de las cosas que quisiera hacer antes de…", dijo suspirando,

"¿Antes de que…?", pregunto con nostalgia,

 _Ambas niñas sabían exactamente de la condición en que vivían, cada una sabia cuáles eran las predicciones para cada una… nadie les mintió acerca de su estado de salud, por lo tanto Bonnie sabia a lo que Greta se refería, aun cuando no sabía bien que era lo que padecía,_

Por un momento sintió que debía hacerlo y acepto, "está bien… que tal si hacemos esto… tu puedes hacer un dibujo y yo puedo escribir algo… Pero no pondré mi nombre en el mensaje… será el tuyo… ¿está bien?", dijo para animar a Greta que sonrió de alegría, así que ella se encargó de escribir algo hermoso y Greta se encargaría del dibujo,

"no puedo creer que lo estemos haciendo… eso significa que allá afuera estará el chico que vera el mensaje y quizás algún día podamos conocerlo…", grito emocionada, y Bonnie sonrió por la personalidad tan eufórica de Greta,

"¿y si fuera un hombre horrible y malvado?", pregunto Bonnie para burlarse de ella, Greta la miro con desaprobación,

"no, absolutamente no, estoy segura que será alguien muy guapo y de buen corazón…", dijo muy segura de sus palabras, Bonnie rodo sus ojos y comenzaron su pequeño proyecto,

Al terminar la tarde Greta y Bonnie incursionaron en el dibujo y en el mensaje que iban a meter en la botella para luego lanzarla al mar… cuando terminaron la madre de Greta entro en la habitación disculpándose con Sheila por el atrevimiento de su hija, lo que a Sheila no le disgusto, cuando entro y vio a las dos niñas disfrutando de su compañía, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era la primera vez que Bonnie compartía con otro niño de su edad y estaba feliz de verla ser una niña más,

Greta se marchó a su habitación que no estaba muy lejos de la de Bonnie, ella se encargaría de guardar el mensaje en la botella,

Esa fue la primera de tantas visitas que las dos se hicieron,

 _Después de ese día las dos comenzaron a ser grandes amigas,_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Los ojos del corazón. -Solo ellos saben cuándo vemos el verdadero amor-**

 **por segunda vez te volví a ver…**

* * *

luego de que Kol le dijo que podía comenzar hacer cualquier actividad lo primero que hizo Bonnie fue buscar trabajo... aunque su padre no estaba muy convencido, el igual la apoyo en esta nueva etapa de su vida...

y hoy había estado en una entrevista...

"¿Bonnie?", pregunto un señor mayor al verla salir del ascensor,

Bonnie lo miro extrañada por un momento se quedó pensativa recordando quien era la persona que creía conocer hasta que abrió sus ojos,

"¿señor Giuseppe…? ¿Es usted?", pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios,

Giuseppe asintió con la cabeza "lo soy", contesto sorprendido de verla, ella se acercó más a él y lo abrazo con cariño, "me da gusto de verlo señor Giuseppe",

"oh… Bonnie, a mí también me da mucho gusto", dijo luego de terminar el abrazo para mirarla mejor,

"vaya… ¿Cómo ha estado usted?…",

"estoy bien, muy viejo…", contesto sonriendo y ella igual sonrió con dulzura, "aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti… te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, señorita", admirando a la niña que ahora había crecido para volverse una hermosa mujer,

"supongo que sí", ella se sonrojo, inclinando la cabeza para seguir sonriendo,

"¿Cómo has estado? No nos vemos desde el funeral del doctor Yull…". Hablo en voz baja, ella no se había recordado de eso… él tenía razón, esa había sido la última vez que se habían visto,

"cierto… estoy bien…", dijo en voz baja, pero no se cohibió en decir lo demás… "tengo un corazón", confesó rápidamente para darle la noticia con sus ojos un poco enjuagados en lágrimas,

"oh… Bonnie, ven acá", dijo para volverla a abrazar, ella lloro en sus brazos, luego de unos segundos se limpió el rostro,

 _'Giuseppe conocía muy bien la historia de Bonnie, Yull se había encargado de contarle todo acerca de ella, pues ella era la paciente con la que más se encariño, y al igual que Bonnie; Giuseppe también había sido su paciente por muchos años, ellos dos eran amigos desde muy jóvenes, por lo tanto una de las pocas personas a las que Yull se atrevió hablar de Bonnie fue con él, cuando Giuseppe conoció a Bonnie entendió porque Yull la quería, él también comenzó a encariñarse con ella, y así ambos la querían como la hija que ninguno tuvo,'_

"lo siento… yo… he estado muy susceptible últimamente", dijo un poco a penada sonriendo con vergüenza,

"no te preocupes… en verdad ha sido la mejor noticia que me han dado en años… tu padre debe estar muy feliz…", dijo sinceramente,

"si lo está… gracias… y usted ¿Cómo está?",

"bueno este viejo corazón aún se mantiene muy bien, mi marca-paso sigue haciendo muy bien su trabajo, solo espero que siga así por otros diez años más", dijo muy seguro de él, manteniendo su mano en su pecho, había pasado diez años desde que Yull le había colocado su marca-paso, y todo estaba yendo muy bien,

"seguro que si…", miro su reloj, "bueno señor Giuseppe tengo que irme, pero me alegro mucho verlo…", trato de despedirse, pero él lo evito,

"espera, dime, ¿Qué hacías aquí?", pregunto con curiosidad,

El estado de animo de Bonnie cambio, se encorvo un poco y lo miro,

"vine por una entrevista de trabajo… pero ya la vacante está ocupado…", término de decir un poco decepcionada… sin embargo, eso no le importo pronto tendría otra entrevista y haría lo posible por encontrar algún trabajo,

Luego de un momento lo miro de una manera extraña…

"¿trabaja aquí?", pregunto asombrada,

"Si… lo hago…", olvido que alguna vez le había comentado eso,

"que bien… es una lástima hubiese sido genial vernos más seguido… pero tal vez nos podamos ver en otra ocasión…", sonrió con ternura,

Bonnie no sabía exactamente a lo que se dedicaba Giuseppe y tampoco sabía cuál era su posición social, ella nunca estuvo pendiente de saber acerca de eso, en general Bonnie era una persona humilde sin prejuicios,

"bueno señor Giuseppe… tengo otra entrevista dentro de unos minutos… así que me tengo que ir, me gusto verlo quizás otro día podamos conversar ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos…?", término de hablar sin dejar de sonreír… ella se despidió muy apresurada para no llegar tarde… y él solo asintió con la cabeza,

"salúdame a tu padre", grito al verla alejarse aun manteniendo su mano levantada como símbolo de despedida,

Ese sentimiento de calidez que solo ella le brindaba le hizo estremecer una vez más… Giuseppe subió el ascensor, y entro en su oficina,

"buenos días señor Giuseppe", todos saludaron a su jefe al verlo entrar por los pasillos, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza,

"Alice… necesito que llames a recursos humanos y pidas el currículo de Bonnie Bennett por favor."

"si señor enseguida."

No estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer… pero lo haría,

Después de todo, por alguna razón que Bonnie desconocía, él se lo debía,

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que comenzó a buscar trabajo… su última entrevista haba sido hace dos días, no sabía porque pero entro en depresión, se sintió derrotada y muy agotada, el buscar trabajo resulto ser lo más difícil que hizo en su vida,

 _'quizás debió de hacer otra cosa primero, y dejar eso de ultimo' pensó_ ,

Estaba tan entusiasmada que no le importo haber sido rechazada en su primera entrevista, pero ahora haber sido rechazada en más de quince oportunidades se sintió horrible, excepto por una vacante que le habían ofrecido, solo había un trabajo donde la habían aceptado y era vendiendo helados en un parque de diversiones, por muy deseosa que estaba de querer tener más independencia no quería tomar ese trabajo _,_

 _'maldición', se dijo a sí misma,_

Estaba acostada comiendo _'helado, irónico' pensó,_ entonces no había escuchado su teléfono, o quizás sí, pero no quiso atender, quería solo estar acostada en su cama sin saber de nada ni nadie,

Esa misma noche decidió escuchar todos los mensajes que tenía en la contestadora,

 _Primer mensaje,_

 _"cariño, ¿Cómo has estado? Por favor atiende el teléfono…",_

Bonnie borro el mensaje de su padre,

 _Segundo mensaje,_

 _"cariño te he llamado muchas veces… ¿Dónde estás?… yo…"_

Bonnie borro el mensaje sin importarle escuchar lo que tenía que decirle su padre, ella sabía que siempre era lo mismo, y odiaba sentirse vigilada a cada minuto, si es verdad que su padre se preocupaba por su milagrosa existencia, también era cierto que sus formas de hacérselo saber eran tan molesta y tediosa haciéndola sentir abrumada por tanta preocupación, simplemente no quería oír más de lo mismo así que solo decidió escuchar los siguientes mensajes esperando que no todos fueran de su padre…,

 _'pero quien más podría llamarla… si no él'_

 _Tercer mensaje,_

 _"te estoy llamando para saber cómo estas…",_

Gracias a dios se detuvo antes de borrar el mensaje, ella siguió escuchando,

 _"pero… Qué raro otra vez no contestas el teléfono…",_ se escuchó una pequeña risa,

Bonnie sonrió con alegría, ahora sabía exactamente de quien se trataba _,_

 _"bueno… sabes que no me gusta dejar mensajes, quizás no soy bueno para esto, pero en fin si es la única manera de que me escuches… solo quería saber si has encontrado ese perfecto y anhelado trabajo del que tanto vociferaste… espero que en verdad sea el mejor trabajo, no olvides lo que apostamos, es mejor que no lo hagas ¿ok?, bueno adiós. Llámame",_

Bonnie apretó sus labios y se llevó sus manos a su rostro en forma de derrota, lo olvido, olvido su apuesta con Kol ahora tendría que tomar ese estúpido trabajo en la heladería... para evitar cumplir con lo acordado,

Kol le dijo que si no encontraba trabajo tendría que asumir alguna de sus peticiones y ella lo acepto, inclusive ella misma había dado un tiempo límite y ese tiempo estaba a punto de terminar,

 _'demonios' dijo en voz baja,_

Bonnie no borro el mensaje por alguna razón quería escucharlo otra vez, aunque odio el tono que uso para burlarse de ella,

 _Cuarto mensaje,_

 _"Bonnie se me olvido desearte suerte cariño, no me has llamado tal vez encontraste trabajo y esa sea la razón por la que no contestes… si no me devuelves la llamada tomare medidas…",_

Bonnie borro el mensaje con un poco de disgusto, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, estaba segura que la persona que la llamo a su puerta esta tarde era nuevamente la vecina, seguro era ella y seguro su padre la había llamado otra vez para cerciorarse de que su hija estaba viva,

"dios…", dijo molesta, luego siguió escuchando el resto de los mensajes,

 _Quinto mensaje,_

 _"demonios…", hubo un silencio y colgaron_

Bonnie sonrió, era Kol otra vez, tenía que llamarlo… claro después de llamar a su padre,

 _Sexto mensaje,_

 _"señorita Bennett la estamos llamando de M & S asociados por favor comuníquese con nosotros lo antes posible"_

 _"fin de mensaje",_

Se quedó en silencio… se sentó y llevo sus manos a su boca para evitar gritar…

"no te emociones… seguro… tal vez… pero, puede…", se decía así misma sin darse mucha esperanza pero sin dejar de motivarse,

Salió corriendo a su habitación y tomo uno de los documentos, luego corrió a la cocina y tomo el teléfono… emocionada marco,

"no atienden…", dijo asustada cuando miro por la ventanilla… sonrió, ' _tonta'_ , se llamó a sí misma, era de noche y por supuesto que nadie iba a atender, luego sin esperar más llamo a su padre,

Cuando termino de hablar con él, miro el teléfono y dudo por un momento…

"mejor te llamare mañana luego de saber lo que quiere M&S y asociados…", dijo colocando el teléfono en su lugar,

 _'Probablemente no tenga que pagar la apuesta…' sonrió con alivio,_

* * *

Bonnie había realizado la llamada y ahora estaba camino a la compañía que quería darle una oportunidad para otra entrevista, llevaba puesto pantalón de vestir y una blusa de manga larga, su cuello estaba envuelto con una de sus bufandas favoritas, estaba nerviosa pero sumamente feliz,

Bonnie estaba caminando hacia el ascensor para llegar hasta la oficina del presidente de la compañía, recursos humanos la habían envido hasta allí, estaba asustada porque no sabía aun la razón de su entrevista, y pues mantenía sus dedos cruzados para poder ser aceptada,

Entro al ascensor que estaba casi lleno, en el próximo piso el ascensor se detuvo,

Mientras las puertas se abrían poco a poco Bonnie observo a un hombre de pie mirando fijamente en medio de la puerta por encima de todas las personas que estaban adentro, cuando algunos comenzaron a saludarlo, él simplemente los ignoro,

Era un hombre alto de cabello negro bien peinado de tés blanca y con unos sorprendentes ojos azules, aunque podía ser el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, también supo que era el hombre más engreído y grosero que podía a ver visto, pues no devolvió el saludos a nadie dentro del ascensor,

Bonnie suspiro molesta y decidió pasar el momento, no quería tener problemas con nadie así que se concentró en el piso donde tenía que llegar, luego de unos segundos el ascensor volvió a detenerse y el mismo hombre que entro en silencio salió de la misma manera, pero esta vez apresurado llevándose a una mujer por delante haciendo que se le cayeran unos papeles que llevaba consigo, el hombre solo miro por encima y salió, pero esta vez Bonnie no podía dejar pasar tal incidente,

' _una de las cualidades que ella tenía era que nunca le gusto las injusticias y esta para desgracia de ese hombre era una,'_

Bonnie lo miro furiosa,

"oye tu… detente", lo tomo por el brazo, el hombre se giró para mirarla con asombro,

 _'como se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima', pensó,_

El la observo completamente serio, lo primero que se fijo era en lo fuerte que era para ser tan pequeña, y después sus hermosos ojos verdes…

 _'¿Dónde he visto ojos tan verdes como esos?', casi se dejó llevar por el color tan intenso de sus ojos, hasta que salió de sus pensamientos, había recordado,_

Pero eso no fue suficiente para aceptar que ella se atreviera a gritarle como lo hizo, él se soltó de su agarre muy fácilmente y antes de que volviera a caminar, ella lo detuvo,

Bonnie tenía el ceño fruncido, "Por lo menos discúlpate", le ordeno y el hombre bufo,

La chica que estaba en el suelo tratando de ordenar los papel que se le habían caído lo miro con vergüenza, "no es necesario señor, fue mi error", estúpidamente se echó la culpa sin ningún motivo, Bonnie se le quedo mirando a la mujer en el suelo con más rabia,

"ya la escuchaste, ahora suéltame", dijo muy serio soltándose nuevamente de su agarre, pero antes de que pensara en marcharse Bonnie lo tomo del brazo con más fuerza, y pulso un botón para que el ascensor se mantuviera abierto,

A ella no le importo lo que dijo la chica en el suelo, no le importo quien era el hombre engreído y arrogante que le costaba aceptar su pequeña falta, a ella lo único que le importaba era una disculpa,

"discúlpate con la señora… se hombre y discúlpate con ella, o por lo menos ayuda a levantar sus pertenencias", dijo furiosa, lo que ocasiono que el hombre se enderezara para estar en frente de ella, ninguno de los dos presto atención cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar,

"En verdad no es necesario…", volvió a decir torpemente,

Tanto Bonnie como él se miraron a muerte… Bonnie sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza, aunque estaba furiosa pudo deleitarse en sus ojos azul celeste… ella solo estaba tan abrumada por esos espectaculares ojos azules, pero no se olvidó de lo que estaba pasando, así que se concentró en cumplir con lo que era justo,

Mientras él la miraba con sorpresa, tenía que admitir que ella era valiente, pero eso no le gustaba para nada… por un momento él se perdió en los increíbles ojos de color verde… no sabía porque, pero sentía que ya la había visto antes, la cuestión era… _'¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?_ ', entonces recordó, el dejo de prestar atención a sus pensamientos y se enfocó en mantener su posición,

Luego de que ambos se miraran ante la presencia de varias personas que esperaban que el altercado se terminara para llegar rápido a su oficina, Bonnie le respondió sin mirarla,

"no digas nada más… sabes muy bien que no fue tu culpa, fue la culpa de él", dijo señalándolo con el dedo,

El aparto su mano y se acercó más a ella muy disgustado,

"¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera?", pregunto furioso, pero ahora estaba muy cerca de Bonnie, ella lo miro sin sentir ninguna reacción de miedo por la cercanía,

"me considero un ser humano que merece respeto igual que tú y que ella, por lo tanto discúlpate, los hombres hacen eso…", dijo muy molesta pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, "a menos que no seas un hombre", mirándolo desafiante,

Todos dentro del ascensor estaban incómodos y sorprendidos al ver como esta pequeña mujer se atrevía a hablar de esa manera, el hombre estaba a punto de estallar, furioso la miro,

"vuelves a decir eso y te demostrare lo contrario", le advirtió,

Para su sorpresa Bonnie sonrió con malicia, "demuéstralo…", le pidió en vos baja,

Él se acercó a ella, pero Bonnie lo detuvo, llevando una mano a su pecho, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y jamás sintió un poco de vergüenza o miedo,

Ella inclino su cabeza a un lado, dejo de sonreír y se puso muy seria… "demuéstralo disculpándote con ella", refuto con autoridad,

Ambos se miraron con su ceño fruncido,

El hombre la miro con desprecio, lleno de sorpresa, nadie y menos una mujer le había hablado como ella, jamás en su vida permitió que alguien le hablara así, pero por primera vez se sintió afectado al ver que en ningún momento esta pequeña mujer enfrente de él fue capaz de sentir algún tipo de miedo o sentir un poco de nervios… quizás no sabía con quién estaba hablando, pero eso le puso a pensar que tal vez estaba perdiendo cualidades, sin embargo ya se le hacía tarde y por el momento iba a dejar pasar esta situación, si se la volvía a encontrar por supuesto que la pondría en su lugar…

Luego de pensar muy bien, le dio una mirada asesina a la mujer con la que había tropezado, "me disculpo", ya había recogido todo y se había metido nuevamente al ascensor, ella simplemente no pudo mirarlo los ojos y le agradeció en voz baja,

"ves, no fue tan difícil", Bonnie dejo de mirarlo y soltó el botón para que por fin las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, el hombre no dejo de mirarla hasta que el ascensor se cerró por completo,

"gracias, no tenías que hacerlo… ¿no sabes quién es el?", pregunto llena de miedo,

Bonnie la miro a los ojos,

"no, y no me interesa quien sea él, para la próxima debes de exigir respeto no importa de quien se trate… todos merecemos ser tratados como personas no como animales", le aconsejo de manera dura para que jamás volviera a permitir tal abuso,

La chica asintió con la cabeza, "gracias"

* * *

"señorita Bennett pase por aquí la están esperando",

"ok…"

"buenos días…"

"¿señor Giuseppe? usted…", quiso preguntar pero él la interrumpió,

"si… si hubiese sabido que estabas buscando trabajo no hubiese permitido que perdieras el tiempo, te hubiese contratado en seguida", dijo sinceramente,

"¿usted tiene el poder para contratarme?", aun sin creer lo que estaba escuchando,

"Por supuesto, soy el presidente", contesto con una sonrisa,

Bonnie se llevó una mano a la boca…

"no lo puedo creerlo… ¿usted el presidente? ¿Por qué nunca lo menciono?"

"no lo vi necesario… cuando nos conocimos no le di importancia…"

"no… pero no importa… ¿dejara que trabaje aquí?"

"¿Por qué no?, pero para el cargo que optaste no puedo contratarte… además me di cuenta que tu estado de salud no lo mencionaste…", la miro serio,

"si eso… créeme no lo hubiera hecho si hubiese sabido que usted es el dueño de esta compañía, y en otras empresas eso era un gran impedimento para optar por un cargo… además solo no lo coloque en el currículo que envié a esta compañía y posiblemente a la última donde me entrevistaron… lo lamento",

"está bien, de todas maneras eso es irrelevante aquí… bueno como dije en un principio para el cargo que optaste no puedes ser contratada, sin embargo, existen otros cargos en los que puedes optar sin ningún problema, eso Siempre y cuando aceptes"

"le aseguro que sea cual sea el puesto es mejor que vender helados en un parque de diversiones"

Ambos se rieron…

"está bien… Alice te mostrara cual será el puesto en el que te desempeñaras… ella"

"gracias señor Giuseppe…", dijo antes de que terminara de darle las instrucciones a seguir,

"no hay problema, ¿una vez te dije que no me llamaras señor?"

"no…"

"bueno entonces comienza a llamarme por mi nombre… somos amigos después de todo"

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza, luego de unos segundos lo miro confundida,

"¿Por qué lo hace?"

"ya dije somos amigos Bonnie… además estoy seguro que si Yull estuviera vivo, él hubiese sido el primero en decirme que te contrate… de todas formas también te debo mucho..."

Bonnie suspiro con nostalgia, "seguramente", sonrió con tristeza, "pero, no me debe nada… nunca hecho algo para que me pagara con otra cosa, y mucho menos con algo así… ahora creo que soy yo la que le debe…"

"no es así… simplemente espero que trabajes duro, es lo único que te pido por el bien de mi empresa"

"así lo haré… ¿señor Giuseppe?"

"solo, Giuseppe… ¿si…?"

"está bien…", antes de retirarse, ella solo le pidió un favor, "Mmmm, nadie sabe de mi condición…"

"no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto…", el sabia a lo que se refería,

"eres el mejor",

* * *

"bueno desde mañana comenzaras a trabajar aquí… serás la asistente del señor Salvatore", dijo rápidamente Alice,

Bonnie se quedó con los ojos abiertos, ella había optado por el puesto de recepcionista o el de asistente en fotocopiadora… ser asistente de un cargo tan importante hizo que su sonrisa fuera más grande de lo normal, estaba sorprendida,

"¿asistente del señor Giuseppe?", pregunto con inocencia,

Alice la miro con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza,

"no, esa soy yo, tú serás la nueva asistente del señor Damon Salvatore, el hijo del señor Giuseppe",

"ah… su hijo… ok", contesto a gusto, _'si Giuseppe era tan buena persona, estaba segura que su hijo también lo era,'_

 _'Primer error… pensar que de tal palo tal astilla',_

* * *

Damon entro furioso a su oficina,

"maldita perra", grito lleno de ira,

Recordó,

Justo hace unos días ella estaba con su padre cuando la vio… estaba enrollada en sus brazos como una serpiente según él…,

"claro que la recuerdo… por supuesto que ya la había visto… esa infeliz no sabe con quién se metió… si alguna vez la veo, juro que me las va a pagar…", dijo en voz baja,

"seguro es su nueva adquisición… vaya padre no sabía que estabas buscando modelos nuevos… seguro es otra zorra sin valor", se decía así mismo mientras se servía un bourbon,

"pequeña perra…", volvió a decir recordando lo sucedido hace minutos en el ascensor,

* * *

 _'Si la recordó, pero no era el recuerdo correcto… esa no había sido la primera vez que la vio… en realidad la primera vez que la vio fue hace más de 5 años, pero Damon al igual que Bonnie no lo recordaban… '_

* * *

 **Epílogo capítulo 3**

Habían pasado casi dos años…

Greta y Bonnie vivían más en el hospital que en casa y estar juntas hacia que las cosas fueran más fáciles de soportar para ambas,

Greta era mayor que Bonnie por solo un año, y estaba entusiasmada porque pronto iba a cumplir 15 años… ellas compartieron todo, en los dos últimos años Bonnie y Greta se amaban como dos hermanas,

Bonnie amaba a Greta y Greta amaba a Bonnie,

La condición de Greta era tan grave como la de Bonnie, igual que ella necesitaba un corazón, Greta estaba en la lista de espera… ambas estaban felices pues Greta se encontraba en la posición número 3 de la lista, eso quería decir que pronto tendría un nuevo corazón…

Sin embargo Greta llevaba unos meses sintiéndose muy mal, habían pasado varios días en los que Bonnie se sintió preocupada,

Apenas podía sonreír,

"Greta ya verás que pronto las dos tendremos un corazón nuevo… tu y yo… y ambas estudiaremos en la misma escuela, iremos a la misma universidad… nos mudaremos juntas, estoy segura que tu tendrás un novio antes que yo…", dijo y Greta solo sonrió al escuchar eso, Bonnie le tomo la mano,

"estoy segura que las dos viviremos muchos años más…" dijo con gran esperanza,

Greta sonrió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza,

"promete que vas a aguantar… por favor", le pidió con angustia,

"lo prometo", con eso basto para que Bonnie se sintiera aliviada…

Antes de que Bonnie se fuera a su habitación Greta la llamo,

"Bonnie… puedes hacerme un favor…" le pidió a su mejor amiga,

"si claro, ¿Qué quieres que haga?", dijo amablemente acercándose a ella,

"ve al armario… y saca una caja que está adentro", le pidió,

Bonnie hizo lo que Greta dijo, cuando saco la caja y la abrió, encontró algunas cosas, pero solo una le sorprendió encontrar, una pequeña botella que reconocía muy bien…

Bonnie sonrió con nostalgia, era la botella con el mensaje y el dibujo que ambas habían hecho hace dos años atrás, exactamente el día en que ambas se conocieron… todo era para un fin, para un propósito, _'que un día alguien la encontrara y lo leyera…'_ se había olvidado de ello, después de ver la botella Bonnie dejo de sonreír y con su ceño fruncido se giró a Greta,

"pensé que la habías lanzado al mar",

Greta negó con la cabeza,

"quiero que lo hagas tu…", se limitó a decir,

Bonnie se sorprendió mucho más, y no dijo nada,

"promételo…" Greta le pidió en voz baja, Bonnie no estaba segura de hacerlo, por alguna razón sintió miedo, pero no podía defraudar a su amiga, Bonnie sonrió lentamente,

"lo prometo", eso fue suficiente para que Greta estuviera en paz,

Ambas niñas hicieron sus promesas… pero solo una de ellas podía lograr cumplirla.

Esa noche Bonnie se asomó a la puerta para ver en los pasillos, había un gran alboroto, si no fuera porque escucho los gritos de la madre de Greta no se hubiese preocupado más de lo que estaba… su abuela la tomo por el brazo y le pidió que entrara, pero Bonnie se negó hacerlo, entonces su corazón dio un vuelco, vio cuando sacaron a Greta en la camilla mientras los doctores trataban de estabilizarla,

No supo cómo, pero Bonnie se soltó del agarre de su abuela y salió corriendo… sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación, los padres de Greta no se percataron de la pequeña niña de ojos verdes que corría tras la camilla, hasta que la vieron parada justo en la puerta de cirugía, unas enfermeras trataron de llevarla a su habitación, pero no pudieron hacerlo, los ojos de Bonnie estaban llenos de lágrimas, era tan triste verla llorar por su mejor amiga, cuando los padres se acercaron, Bonnie corrió hasta ellos,

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esta así?", pregunto rápidamente secándose sus lágrimas,

La madre la miro con lágrimas en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza…

Su padre fue la única persona en hablar,

"si no conseguimos un corazón… ella…", trato de explicar la situación, pero no pudo hacerlo, el también comenzó a llorar,

Bonnie entendía de lo que estaba hablando…

Sabía que desde hace semanas Greta estaba empeorando… ambas habían hablado de eso, y Bonnie le alentaba diciéndole que pronto seria su turno y que alguien iba a donar, que solo aguantara un poco más… Greta como siempre sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, pero Bonnie la miraba preocupada sin dejar de creer en sus palabras…

 _'esperar un trasplante era lo más difícil en el mundo… era algo que no podían controlar, muy pocas personas donaban sus órganos, y esperar a que alguien muriera era todo lo que podían hacer y tener la esperanza de que los familiares aceptaran hacer la donación para salvar una vida… eso no sucedía muy a menudo… así que el tiempo era algo irrelevante'_

"ella no va… ella va a resistir… ella lo prometió, ella me dijo que iba a aguantar un poco más… solo falta poco para que puedan hacerle el trasplante… ella", dijo entre lágrimas, y salió corriendo, no quería que la vieran llorar, no quería dar pie a la inseguridad, estaba aferrada a la idea de que su amiga iba a superar todo esto,

Bonnie se quedó en el pasillo no muy lejos de la sala de cuidados intensivos, rezando para que Greta se estabilizara y reaccionara, así al final, todos terminarían con una gran sonrisa y seguir planeando sus futuros,

Tristemente ella recordó;

...

 **Hace unos meses Greta comenzó a ponerse muy mal , esa fue la primera señal que dio su corazón para alertar a los médicos de la nueva condición en que se encontraba,**

 **Greta no iba a resistir más,**

 _El tiempo se estaba agotando,_

 **Cuando Bonnie se enteró de que alguien iba hacer trasplantado, ella decidió rogar por la vida de su amiga sin importarle nada, convenció a Greta de que lo hicieran… Greta se había negado, pues sus padres habían hecho lo mismo hace un tiempo y lo que habían conseguido era un gran disgusto y una gran desilusión… por lo tanto no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, pero cuando vio lo ilusionada que estaba Bonnie ella acepto acompañarla, pero con la condición de que no diría nada, pues no sabía que iba a decir,**

 **cuando ambas niñas entraron a la habitación del hombre mayor, Bonnie se atrevió a pedirle que cediera su puesto para que le diera a Greta el corazón que pronto le iban a trasplantar a él, pero el señor se negó groseramente… alegando que por alguna razón había una lista y que debían de respetarla, decía que él quería vivir…**

 **Bonnie se enfureció por la forma en que fue tratada, entonces solo le quedo ser grosera al igual que él había sido con ellas, diciéndole que ya era muy viejo y que seguro pronto moriría… Greta la detuvo, no quería pedir nada a nadie, no quería sentir más lastima de la que ya había sido expuesta… había aceptado hacer esto porque Bonnie tenia esperanza… pero el anciano las había insultado, Greta no quería eso, Bonnie quería seguir discutiendo,**

"no Bonnie… no lo hagas… déjalo así", ella le había pedido,

"pero Greta… esto no puede ser… el morirá en unos años mientras tú tienes una vida por delante… tu mereces…"

"BASTA…", grito con lágrimas en los ojos, "ya no quiero seguir pidiendo por mi vida… es suficiente… por favor", volvió a pedir limpiándose sus lágrimas, Bonnie se quedó en silencio, nadie más que ella sabía por lo que Greta estaba pasando… ambas se conocían muy bien, conocían sus alegrías y dolores, Bonnie no dijo nada y no volvió a insistir,

 **Después de lo sucedido se habían ganado un gran castigo de sus padres y sus doctores…**

 **Al final Greta agradeció el noble gesto que había tenido Bonnie por ella…**

...

Bonnie se quedó en el pasillo hasta que su abuela la fue a buscar, pero ella no quería moverse de allí,

Entonces alguien salió de la sala de operación, era el doctor de Greta, colega del doctor Yull… ella se acercó para escuchar,

"lo lamento… en verdad lo lamento", el doctor negó con la cabeza,

Bonnie vio a los padres de Greta llorar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, ella simplemente no podía creerlo, negaba con su cabeza rápidamente mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás retrocediendo para huir de la verdad, su abuela trato de abrazarla, pero ella lo evito,

"no… no… ella no… ella no…", grito con tanto dolor que su corazón se rasgó,

Bonnie salió corriendo por el hospital, su abuela le gritaba que parara, pero Bonnie no la escuchaba, su abuela intento correr para detenerla, pero aun con su condición Bonnie era rápida, sin embargo su condición también la limitaba, ella cedió… ella dejo de correr lentamente, ella jadeaba y lloraba… ella no escucho cuando la llamaban, su abuela, algunas enfermeras intentaron detenerla, pero nadie lo hizo, solo esperaron a que Bonnie simplemente dejara de correr… y así fue; ella cayó al suelo… ella no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, ella tenía una lucha interna… quería correr y huir… quería que alguien le dijera que todo esto era una mentira… no quería quedarse más tiempo aquí… no podía aceptarlo,

Ella cayó al suelo llorando de tanto dolor, nunca en su corta vida había sentido tanto sufrimiento, ella hubiese preferido estar sintiendo todo el dolor de cada operación, de cada herida, de cada examen, que sufrir la pérdida de su mejor amiga, el dolor no se comparaba con nada… era mil veces más grandes que todo el dolor que había experimentado,

Bonnie cerro sus ojos, no quería escuchar a nadie, tapo sus oídos, ella solo quería escuchar a Greta… ella quería mantener a Greta en sus pensamientos,

Luego de un rato su abuela llego a ella, llorando la abrazo muy fuerte, todas las enfermeras y los doctores en la sala vieron como Bonnie sufría, cada uno sintió ganas de llorar y lo hicieron, Greta era una niña dulce, y todos la querían, sabían que Bonnie y ella eran las mejores amigas, después de ver a Bonnie eso les partió el alma,

 _'Bonnie no podía creer que ahora su mejor amiga… la persona que era su confidente, su apoyo incondicional, la persona con la que había planeado todos sus proyectos, con la que podía ser ella misma sin sentir miedo ni cohibirse, la que siempre estaba ahí para ella… Greta la única niña que se acercó para ofrecerle su amistad sin ningún interés, la que se había ganado su corazón… había muerto por no poder encontrar un corazón,'_

"ya nena… ya…", su abuela trato de consolarla,

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué? Ella solo debía de aguantar un poco más… ¿Por qué?", miro a su abuela pidiéndole una respuesta, pero Sheila no sabía cómo responder a eso,

"no lo sé mi amor… en verdad lo lamento",

 _Esa noche se quedó dormida con un gran dolor,_

 _ese fue el día en que todo cambio para ella,_

…

* * *

 **?**


	4. promesas y olvido

**Capítulo 4**

 **la primer vez que te vi...**

 **no sabia que ibas a ser para mi...**

* * *

Cinco años antes;

Habían pasado seis meses desde la muerte de Greta, Bonnie no hablo con nadie, en el funeral ella no quiso verla, no quiso que el ultimo recuerdo de su amiga fuera en un ataúd… ella lloro en silencio el día del entierro… Bonnie estaba triste, pero más que triste estaba molesta, estaba molesta con la vida, con los doctores, con la estúpida lista que jodidamente dictaminaba quien vivía y quien no, sin tomar en cuenta quien en verdad lo merecía,

Bonnie sentía una rabia inmensa y no sabía con quién desahogarse… todos la consolaron, su abuela, su padre, sus doctores, los padres de Greta, las enfermeras, otras personas… todos decían que ella estaba en paz, y Bonnie no quería escuchar eso, estaba cansada de oír que su única amiga por fin había alcanzado el descanso eterno... ella no quería escuchar más,

Nadie le dio aliento ni consuelo, quien podía darle consuelo, la única persona que en verdad podía hacerlo estaba ahora enterrada en un cementerio,

Desde ese día Bonnie no hablo más, solo decía lo necesario, se encerró en su mundo de depresión, no quiso seguir luchando,

ella dejo de luchar…

Aceptaba lo que sus médicos le decían porque su padre y su abuela en conjunto la obligaban hacerlo, pero ella ya no lo soportaba,

A Bonnie la dieron de alta luego de haberle colocado su tercer marca-paso, no salía de su habitación… su padre estaba realmente preocupado y su abuela se quedó con ellos para cuidar de ella,

 _-Bonnie tubo una reacción alérgica por el material del marca-paso, un edema se estaba formado en la parte frontal de su cuello, le dolía… pero prefirió soportar el dolor, no iba aceptar estar de vuelta en el hospital, esa reacción la había tenido hace unos meses y lo único que podían hacerle eran unos tratamientos para evitar que la herida se infectara, mientras localizaban otro marca-paso y poder colocárselo,_

 _Las curas eran dolorosas y ya no podía resistir, ni siquiera los analgésicos lograban aliviar su dolor_ ,-

Cuando su abuela se dio cuenta del edema llamo a su padre y este llamo a su doctor,

Luego de varios intentos fallidos de su abuela y su padre para llevarla al hospital, Yull no tuvo más opción que ir a su casa para hacerla entrar en razón y llevarla de inmediato al hospital para tratarla urgentemente, estaba decidido a llevársela consigo, con o sin su consentimiento,

Rudy se sorprendió al verlo en su casa acompañado por algunos enfermeros que conocía,

Yull entro en la habitación y trato de hablar con ella pidiéndole que fuera al hospital pero ella se negó,

"no lo haré…", dijo en voz baja sin mirar a las personas que estaban en su habitación, que muy a su pesar la escucharon,

"no puedes negarte, es algo que tienes que hacer. Es por tu propio bien", ordeno el doctor Yull,

"cariño, sé que no quieres volver a pasar por esto Bonnie, pero hemos llegado muy lejos, solo una última vez cariño, lo prometo", le dijo de rodillas mientras tomaba sus manos,

"eso ya lo hiciste…", se soltó de su agarre,

"¿Qué…?",

"eso fue lo mismo que hiciste la última vez que me internaron… dijiste que iba hacer la última vez…", grito desesperada mirando entre lágrimas a su padre,

El cayo en cuenta… ella tenía razón el prometió lo mismo hace unos meses… y falto a su palabra, como podía asegurar a su hija que esta vez sería igual si ni el mismo lo sabía… ni si quiera su doctor podía asegurar eso…

"Bonnie…", Yull comenzó a hablarle pero ella lo detuvo,

"no… no quiero escucharte… no quiero escuchar a nadie, quiero que salgan de mi habitación. AHORA", grito otra vez muy enojada limpiándose sus lágrimas,

Su padre se levantó sin poder hacerla entender, miro al doctor negando con la cabeza,

"Rudy sabes muy bien que tiene que ir… no podemos estar haciendo esto todo el tiempo, no puedo venir para acá a luchar con ella para que cumpla con el tratamiento, ella sabe muy bien lo que debe de hacer… ya no es una niña… lo siento Rudy, pero no me iré de aquí sin ella", advirtió muy preocupado,

Desde hace años el doctor Yull hizo lo posible por ayudar a Bonnie, sin o con su consentimiento, nunca le importo estar en contra de sus emociones, él solo quería ayudarla costara lo que le costara, después de todo, con el tiempo le había tomado cariño, afecto y él era una de las personas que quería que Bonnie siguiera luchando, pero ella últimamente no permitía cualquier tipo de ayuda,

A un más de saber que tenía esperanza de vivir unos años más…

"tú no tienes derecho a decir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer…", dijo mirándolo a los ojos,

"por supuesto que si niña, yo soy tu doctor y tengo toda la autoridad para llevarte conmigo y que cumplas con el tratamiento, no ves lo mal que estas, no ves todo lo que hemos logrado para que ahora te rindas… eso no es justo, todos aquí hemos estado luchando para tratar de ayudarte y mira como nos pagas, simplemente no te importa ver que otros sufran por el solo hecho de que no quieres que te ayudemos Bonnie, tu nos importas mucho, me importas mucho y no voy a permitir que te vayas de este mundo sin luchar hasta el final. ¿Me entendiste?", grito desesperado,

"CÁLLATE…", grito frustrada,

 _'Como iba a saber él lo que sentía… como fue capaz de hacerla sentir la mala de la película, ella no lo hacía para hacer sufrir a nadie… ella simplemente quería lo contrario, estaba cansada de que la vieran con lastima, quería dejar de ser un peso, una carga, un sufrimiento más… así como una vez lo hizo su madre, ella también quería huir… para evitar sentir más dolor, ella quería dejar de luchar como lo hizo Greta…'_

"vamos… tómenla, si no va por las buenas ira por las malas", le dijo a los enfermeros que había traído para que lo ayudaran a llevársela al hospital, pues la última vez no pudo hacerlo solo… entonces Rudy miro sorprendido y preocupado, sabía muy bien porque estaban todos los médicos aquí, pero nunca espero que fuera de esa manera,

Tratar de que se llevaran a su hija a la fuerza era lo menos que pensaba… antes de ver la mirada aterradora de su hija, Rudy se interpuso en el camino de los enfermeros y miro a Yull.

"Yull… espera no creo que esto sea necesario… por favor… no es la manera, no puede ser así… no así…", pidió con calma atento para luchar si tenía que hacerlo. Lo haría.

Yull suspiro, sabía que no era la manera, pero estaba desesperado también, no quería que a su paciente le sucediera algo… había sentido mucho cariño por Bonnie, tanto así que nunca dejó de trabajar en su caso, mañana, tarde y noche estuvo con ella…

Yull sintió que había fracasado al no poder hacerla entrar en razón… miro a Rudy y coloco una mano en su hombro…

"tienes razón… no es la manera… lo siento. Pero si ella no cumple con el tratamiento para el día de mañana será demasiado tarde Rudy… tenemos hasta mañana… tienes hasta mañana para que acepte ir al hospital… ¿está bien?" dijo en voz baja y pidió a los enfermeros que lo habían acompañado que salieran de la habitación… entonces con una triste mirada se marchó.

Bonnie estaba enojada… sin mirar a su padre hasta que él se sentó en su cama.

"sé que te he prometido muchas cosas Bonnie… pero… nunca te he mentido hija, lo que he hecho lo he hecho por tu propio bien, ahora no lo entiendes, pero estoy seguro de que algún día lo entenderás…"

"papá… duele… duele mucho…", rompió en llanto, ella le dolía mucho, pero más que un dolor físico también era un dolor emocional, había perdido a Greta… _'por esa razón sintió que ella tampoco iba a tener esperanza de vivir, entonces… ¿para que seguir luchando?,'_

Por supuesto Bonnie jamás dijo como se sentía en realidad, guardo sus secretos para ella sola, su única confidente ya no estaba con ella… nunca más.

"lo se cariño… lo sé", dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazándola con fuerza…

Bonnie confeso… aunque su padre pensaba que estaba hablando del tratamiento, Bonnie en verdad estaba hablando de lo que sentía en su interior, estaba destrozada por dentro, su sufrimiento cada vez era más grande y más doloroso,

"no quiero sentir dolor… no quiero seguir viviendo así… por favor deja que me vaya… como lo hizo mamá…", pidió sollozando, Rudy se congelo… y la soltó mirándola con el ceño fruncido,

"escúchame Bonnie… jamás me pidas eso de nuevo esta bien… jamás… ¿me escuchaste?",

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo que ella hizo…?"

"porque tú eres diferente… por eso. Haz luchado desde que tenías dos años… has sido fuerte desde entonces, y lo serás hasta…", se detuvo, no podía terminar la oración,

Bonnie se dio cuenta de ello y lo termino por él,

"¿hasta qué? ¿Hasta que muera…? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? Porque si es así… yo también quiero lo mismo… ya no quiero seguir luchando… QUIERO MORIR COMO LO HIZO GRETA", grito enfurecida, solo quería terminar con todo su sufrimiento,

Su padre se levantó de su cama,

"tú no eres Abigail y tampoco eres Greta… mañana iremos al hospital te guste o no… no voy a permitir que algo malo te suceda, no si puedo evitarlo… buenas noches", dijo muy decidido y salió del cuarto,

"TE ODIO", grito con fuerza para seguir llorando,

Esa noche nadie se dio cuenta pero Bonnie había empacado unas cosas, ella iba a huir y a escapar de todo,

Bonnie no le importo su estado de salud… ella no iba a volver al hospital… ella quería hacer algo antes de morir y nada ni nadie iba a detenerla,

Dentro de su pequeño bolso se encontraba una pequeña botella con un mensaje,

* * *

Habían pasado ocho horas desde que Bonnie se había escapado de su casa, Rudy se dio cuenta una hora después de su discusión, cuando la llamo para hablar y calmar las cosas entre los dos, no hubo respuesta, luego de intentar llamar una y otra vez se asustó al no tener ninguna respuesta de su hija, entrando a la habitación para su preocupación Bonnie no estaba, en su mesa de noche había una pequeña carta de despedida diciendo lo que iba hacer,

Ella se había marchado, luego de avisar a las autoridades comenzaron la búsqueda,

Bonnie había tomado un autobús que se dirigía a la costa, había planeado esto por mucho tiempo, había esperado una oportunidad y esta noche lo era, no podía fracasar…

Habían pasado unas horas, necesitaba ir a la playa, pero quedaba muy lejos de la ciudad donde vivía… eso no le importo, Bonnie se quedó dormida en el autobús y solo hasta que el conductor la despertó se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino, había llegado a otra ciudad, nunca en su vida había salido si quiera de su casa sola, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero tomo fuerza y se bajó del autobús,

Aún era de noche, cuando vio su reloj se dio cuenta que en pocas horas iba a amanecer, entonces camino y camino hasta dirigirse al lugar donde quería, aún estaba lejos de la parada, pero ella se mantuvo alerta y camino hasta el lugar,

Cuando solo le faltaban unos pocos kilómetros visualizo a los lejos en el horizonte, el hermoso mar azul… Bonnie sonrió con dificultad, estaba cansada de caminar, y no se dio cuenta pero su temperatura comenzó a elevarse, eso no la detuvo y siguió caminando, estaba tan cerca… entonces corrió hacia el muelle… pero no podía hacerlo…, se detuvo torpemente en un vehículo de color azul que estaba estacionado no muy lejos del muelle y se apoyó en el para poder respirar mejor, entonces se dejó caer en el suelo,

Solo hasta que alguien hablo se dio cuenta que no estaba sola,

"Hey amigo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?", pregunto un hombre muy joven que caminaba hasta ella,

 _'Bonnie llevaba unos jeans y un suéter con capucha, tal vez por eso la había confundido con un chico',_

Era el dueño del vehículo, quizás… por la forma en la que le hablo al parecer estaba molesto, pero no le prestó atención,

Él lo había estacionado para caminar hasta el muelle, cuando estaba haciendo su camino de regreso vio a Bonnie apoyarse en su carro y no le gusto para nada,

Bonnie ni siquiera lo miro, apretó sus ojos y trato de respirar, "no puedo respirar… no puedo respirar…", grito desahuciada,

El joven la miro preocupado, su enojo había desaparecido, supo entonces que Bonnie no lo había hecho apropósito, además pudo ver su rostro y se dio cuenta de que era una chica, "oh dios mío… ven te ayudare", trato de levantarla,

"gracias…", Bonnie se limitó a concentrarse y tratar de que su respiración se hiciera lo más lenta y profunda para controlar su estado de ansiedad y prolongar una crisis, ' _era lo menos que quería, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo',_

El chico la miro con atención, su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón estaba repleto de sudor, Bonnie se quitó la capucha y su cabello se soltó por el viento, entonces la observo mejor, _'quizás sea menor que yo unos 8 años', pensó,_

 _Pero en realidad solo se llevaban 6 años de diferencia,_

"¿estas mejor?", pregunto, pero ella aun no lo miraba a los ojos, y esto al parecer era incómodo para él,

"si… estoy bien…", dijo sin mirarlo,

Bonnie lo ignoro por completo, después de controlar su respiración se quitó el bolso, entonces saco la pequeña botella y la tomo entre sus manos, lentamente tomo un gran respiro para seguir adelante,

Pero el chico a su lado estaba intrigado,

"¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué venias corriendo esa manera?",

Bonnie no quería dar explicaciones, no quería gastar sus fuerzas en hablar, le había dado la espalda para comenzar a caminar, el chico molesto volvió a dirigirse a ella,

"Hey… te hice una pregunta",

Tuvo que responder para que la dejara en paz, "estoy huyendo de mi casa…", fue lo único que dijo, entonces el joven se dirigió a ella sorprendido,

"¿Qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Una niña como tú no debería de estar por aquí a estas horas?", dijo viendo que aún faltaba poco para amanecer y estaban lejos de cualquier lugar habitable,

No quería ser un entrometido, pero sabía muy bien que la pequeña era una menor de edad y que si la dejaba sola podía estar en peligro, entonces prefirió quedarse un poco más hasta saber que era lo que iba hacer, solo para asegurarse de que estaría bien,

Bonnie no respondió, ella siguió caminando,

Él estaba un poco disgustado… por ser ignorado, pero también estaba intrigado por saber la razón de querer huir y sobretodo de querer dirigirse al muelle donde hace poco él había estado, su actitud lo hizo cambiar de opinión, la niña era testaruda…

Vio que se alejaba y sin pensarlo él le grito,

"me voy, espero que estés bien…",

Bonnie levanto su mano,

Siguió caminando, sentía que iba a caer, tomo sus fuerzas para seguir, estaba tan cerca,

"aun no… todavía no… por favor", decía en voz baja… pero fue inútil,

Se desplomo…

Antes de que se diera la vuelta, él la vio caer… salió corriendo para ayudarla, "oh dios mío… Hey… Hey…", trato de animarla, el toco su frente y sintió que estaba hirviendo, "tienes fiebre",

Bonnie apenas abrió sus ojos,

 _'oh… sus ojos… son de un color hermoso…' dijo en su subconsciente, antes de asimilar lo que vio,_

Bonnie extendió sus manos,

"tengo que lanzar esto… por favor tengo que…", pero su cuerpo no resistió más y cayo, sus ojos solo vieron oscuridad, después de eso no supo nada más, solo hasta que perdió la conciencia escucho la voz de ese chico, _"no… no…",_

Él miro preocupado… "no puede ser se desmayó, demonios… ¿ahora qué hago?", pregunto angustiado,

 _Solo podía hacer una cosa… llevarla al hospital._

 _Eso era Exactamente lo que Bonnie no quería._

Bonnie no soltó la botella, sin embargo cuando estaba en el asiento de atrás del vehículo ella no pudo evitar soltarla… lentamente la botella se fue soltando de sus manos… dejándola caer,

Greta no había cumplido con su promesa y al parecer… Bonnie tampoco lo había hecho.

…

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hospital más cercano Bonnie fue introducida a emergencias… el chico fue interrogado hasta que se dieron cuenta que solo había hecho algo bueno por la pequeña adolescente… entonces sin poder hacer más nada, se fue…

Entro en su auto y lanzo su chaqueta en la parte posterior un poco exaltado, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dejado la niña… él se acercó más y tomo la botella…

"¿Qué demonios es esto para que huyeras de casa?", se preguntó con curiosidad y sin entender,

"¿acaso es tan importante como para que no aprecies tu vida?", pregunto indignado,

Entonces recordó… ella solo quería lanzarla al mar… ¿Por qué? Se preguntó nuevamente con mucha curiosidad,

 _"sea lo que fuera no me interesa", se dijo así mismo,_

Sin darle importancia lanzo la botella en la parte trasera y siguió su camino de regreso a casa… no fue hasta que recorrió por algunas horas que sintió que estaba haciendo mal… ' _demonios',_ dijo en voz baja, por alguna razón ella le recordaba a Sarah… quizás tenían la misma edad…

"demonios", grito, entonces tomo el volante y giro con violencia para regresar al hospital donde había dejado a la chica,

Cuando llego pregunto por ella…

"buenos tardes… hoy en la madrugada traje a una pequeña de 12 o 13 años de edad, morena, traía un gran suéter con capucha, sus ojos…", se quedó pensativo, _'verdes, increíblemente verdes' no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero sus ojos tenían un hermoso color verde…_ "verdes… sus ojos eran verdes… estaba inconsciente cuando la traje", dio todos los detalles,

La enfermera lo miro atento un poco pensativa, habían ingresado muchos pacientes,

"una niña… ah… ya, si ¿te refieres a la niña que huyo de casa?", levantando sus cejas,

"si… ella", sonrió, por fin sabia de quien se trataba,

"bueno, ella fue transferida", dijo sin mirarlo,

Eso fue lo que le indico la enfermera,

Cuando le dijo la ciudad donde había sido llevada, se asombró pues era la ciudad donde él vivía… así que antes de preguntar su nombre solo salió corriendo y acelero su auto… no sabía que lo impulsaba, pero quería entregarle la botella, quería verla y decirle que podía lanzarla al mar como había querido,

Cuando llego al hospital de su ciudad lo reconoció de inmediato, al entrar se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la chica, dio la descripción pero nadie le supo decir nada… pregunto a varios enfermeros, pero al parecer nadie quería dar información al respecto, nadie le dijo nada… cada médico estaba a cargo de sus asuntos, y no le prestaron atención,

Luego de sentarse a pensar un poco vio la botella en sus manos…

' _sabía que no debía, pero si el nombre de ella estaba allí entonces… él podía preguntar, seguro alguien podía decirle en donde estaba, como se encontraba… de esta manera podía entregarle su botella',_

Cuando abrió la botella solo leyó el nombre… cuando por fin lo tenía… rápidamente se dirigió hacia una enfermera, pregunto por ella, la enfermera se quedó en silencio y lo miro con atención,

"¿tú eres…?"

No sabía que decir, no podía decirle que era un extraño que la había ayudado, nadie le daba información a extraños… entonces mintió, "mi nombre es Damon Salvatore, soy… un amigo", dijo con una sonrisa en los labios,

La enfermera lo miro con cuidado, ella vio que él estaba preocupado, ella suspiro un poco antes de hablar, tenía un aspecto melancólico… sintió pena y dolor, ella lo miro a los ojos y le dijo la verdad,

"lo lamento Damon… pero ella murió", la enfermera se quedó mirando con atención, Damon se congelo,

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?", esas fueran sus únicas preguntas,

"ella no pudo resistir más… necesitaba un corazón…", dijo con tristeza,

"¿un corazón? ¿Necesitaba un trasplante de corazón?", pregunto sorprendido,

La enfermera lo miro muy sospechosa, "dijiste que eras su amigo… ¿no lo sabias?", pregunto muy intrigada, ante la negación de Damon, él se dio cuenta de que la enfermera sabía que estaba mintiendo,

"si… solo que…", antes de que lograra responder un paciente llamó la atención de la enfermera, "disculpa… tengo que volver", fue lo único que dijo, antes de que la enfermera hubiese querido regresar, Damon se había dado la vuelta para salir del hospital…

Damon quedo destrozado por la noticia… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no fue solo por saber que una chica tan joven había muerto, fue porque recordó la razón de lo que lo había hecho huir hasta ese muelle, igual que lo había hecho ella…

 _Su prima Sarah había muerto hace unos días… y trágicamente había muerto casi por las mismas razones… pero Sarah no necesitaba un corazón… ella necesitaba un riñón… y no lograron conseguir un trasplante, cuando él se ofreció como voluntario su padre se negó… y su pequeña prima a la que había querido como su hermana menor… había muerto… eso fue lo que lo hizo trasladarse a ese muelle… y fue allí donde encontró a esa chica, que ahora había muerto._

'Solo hasta esta mañana ella estaba luchando para un propósito… lanzar esta botella al mar… eso era lo único que quería… había huido de casa, había viajado todas esas horas por un propósito… un propósito que no logro… ahora estaba muerta…'- pensó.

…

* * *

Ese día en la tarde transfirieron a Bonnie al hospital de su ciudad… cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por la botella, su padre la calmo diciéndole que la persona que la trajo la había lanzado por ella,

 _sabía que era una mentira, nunca pudo agradecer a la persona que la había llevado a ese hospital… nunca iba a agradecerle el hecho de que salvo la vida de su hija… pero fuera quien haya sido Rudy le deseo tener una larga y maravillosa vida…_

Bonnie había explicado lo que quería hacer en la nota que dejo en su mesa de noche, para no deprimirla más, Rudy opto por mentir una vez más por el bien de su hija, ya que no sabía el paradero de esa botella prefirió hacer lo mejor para ella, si le decía a verdad, que la botella se perdió mientras la llevaban al hospital, probablemente Bonnie se deprimiría más y eso era lo menos que quería,

Cuando Bonnie escucho sus palabras se angustio sin creer,

"¿Qué? ¿la lanzo?", no se sentía bien al pensar que otro había hecho lo que ella tenía que hacer, no confiaba en que de verdad lo había hecho, apenas y podía recordar la voz de esa persona,

"si… lo hizo", Rudy contesto sin mirarla,

"¿estás seguro?", pregunto preocupada,

Rudy no podía asegurarle, pero aun así lo hizo,

"si…", con mucha voluntad la miro a los ojos y mintió...

Bonnie suspiro de alivio… por un instante se preocupó, pero luego su corazón le aseguraba que la botella estaba en busca de ese amor al que tanto Greta quería encontrar… es verdad que no fue ella quien la lanzo, pero lo importante fue que la botella estaba flotando en el mar como quería Greta,

Bonnie cerro sus ojos… con una sonrisa triste en sus labios,

Recordó,

...

 ** _"¿Qué quieres que escriba Greta?"_**

 ** _"quiero que digas que es mi príncipe azul y que mi amor es tan grande como el mar…"_**

 ** _"¿estas segura Greta…? Porque no importa quién sea… esto será para siempre…",_**

 ** _"quiero que sea para siempre",_**

 ** _"está bien, entonces ya sé que escribiré…"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"wow Bonnie… esto es muy lindo, y muy romántico… ¿estas segura que no eres tú la que está buscando el amor de tu vida?"_**

 _ **Bonnie no respondió,** _

_'Ella había escrito esa carta con todo su sentimiento… no quería admitirlo, pero ella era ridículamente romántica igual que Greta… ella escribió su declaración de amor… solo que había firmado con otro nombre... con el nombre de su mejor amiga'_

 _..._

Bonnie mantuvo sus ojos cerrados… una lagrima lentamente corrió por sus mejillas, por mucho que dolía, ella sonrió, había hecho lo que le pidió su amiga… _"ya está hecho Greta…", pensó,_

Cuando los abrió,

"¿estás bien…?", pregunto su padre un poco preocupado,

"si… ahora lo estoy…"

Bonnie no dijo nada más, no se disculpó por haber huido, no opuso resistencia al hacer el tratamiento, no volvió a decir nada,

Se mantuvo silencio otra vez, ya no importaba seguir luchando... ya había hecho lo único que debía de hacer...

ahora solo tenia que esperar el final.

…

* * *

Damon manejo nuevamente hasta la playa y se estaciono justo donde encontró a Bonnie, camino hasta el muelle… ya era de noche, no le importo… él tenía que lanzar la botella como ella quería hacerlo… cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarla simplemente no pudo… por alguna razón sintió pena por la niña… entonces miro la botella, la abrió… antes de lanzarla necesitaba ver nuevamente lo que había escrito la niña en el papel, Cuando abrió la hoja… había un dibujo de una mujer, tenía el corazón en sus manos… no era un corazón mediocre… era un verdadero corazón… no era un dibujo profesional, pero era un poco lindo, el dibujo era en tonos grises… al darle la vuelta vio que tenía un mensaje en la parte de atrás,

leyó;

 ** _'Hola, tu mi gran amor…_**

 ** _Sé que no nos conocemos… pero créeme te he soñado muchas veces, son tantas las veces que he soñado contigo que podrían sumar la misma cantidad de estrellas que hay en el mar, no se tu nombre, aun, tal vez un día al caminar por la misma calle, nos miremos a los ojos y ninguno de los dos sepa quiénes somos en realidad… pero te aseguro algo, mi corazón te reconocerá al instante que estés muy cerca de mi…, porque solo él conoce todo el amor que hay en mí, para ti,_**

 ** _Yo te amo, no importa donde estés, no importa quien seas, yo te amo._**

 ** _Mi corazón… es débil y testarudo, no tiene fuerza, ni ganas de vivir, mucho menos conoce el amor, pero antes de sucumbir, deseo muchísimo algo, mi corazón quiere… o más bien, necesita ser amado… si alguna vez encuentras este mensaje, por favor atesóralo… si algún día quieres saber de mi… no dudes en buscarme… yo estaré en algún lugar de este pequeño mundo donde habitamos… y si por alguna casualidad no me llegas a encontrar… no importa, no estés tristes… pues yo estaré esperando por ti en algún lugar donde se cruza el cielo con el mar… aunque no te conozco, no sabes cuánto te amo y cuanto te he echado de menos… mi corazón siempre será tuyo para siempre…_**

 _ **Con todo mi amor…**_

 _ **Greta Martín…'** _

Damon se sorprendió por el mensaje de amor… para una niña tan joven eso fue lo más hermoso que había leído… el volvió a guardar la nota dentro de la botella… solo se quedó en silencio mirando la botella en sus manos, ' _alguien debía encontrar el mensaje… pero quien podía ser tan afortunado de ser el dueño de un corazón tan puro…' quería ser egoísta y pensar que él podía merecer esto…_

Por alguna razón que desconocía no lanzo la botella al mar… la nota decía claramente…

 _'atesóralo'_ …

eso es lo que haría.

ahora el era dueño de algo tan puro... no importa como?, que?, o porque...? sentía... o quería sentirse amado por ella...

* * *

 _'esa... esa fue la primera vez que Damon la vio...'_

 _'ese es el recuerdo correcto de la primera vez que se vieron los dos...'_

* * *

 **?**


End file.
